The Chronicles of Harry Potter: The Chamber of Secrets
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Summary: Seventeen year old, Harry finds himself thrown back in time, he has no choice but to merge with his younger self in a desperate bid to save those who needn't have died the first time around. Armed with the memories and powers of his once future, Harry is determined to change the future; no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of Harry Potter: The Chamber of Secrets**

 **Summary:** Seventeen year old, Harry finds himself thrown back in time, he has no choice but to merge with his younger self in a desperate bid to save those who needn't have died the first time around. Armed with the memories and powers of his once future, Harry is determined to change the future; no matter the cost.

 **Chapter 1: Haunted Past, Daunted Future**

"Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Come to die" Voldemort said softly as he addressed his followers.

Harry stood as bold as brass in the middle of the forbidden forest resigned to his fate as he closed his eyes. He never had given much thought to how he would die. It's amazing what ran through his head as he was about to die.

Voldemort raised his wand and cried out at the top of his lungs "Avada Kedavra!".

A flash of eerie green light and Seventeen year old, Harry knew no more. He'd been told to expect a white light, or that his life would flash before his eyes. But in reality death was like waking up from a dream.

As the darkness that had shrouded him began to recede his sight returned.

He was surprised that he found himself in the underground chamber of Hogwarts, where the Philosopher's Stone had been kept before it had been destroyed back in 1992, after Quirrelmort who had been willingly possessed by Voldemort had failed in his mission to acquire it.

"Dad?" Questioned a semi-conscious boy.

The ghostly form of seventeen year old, Harry Potter glided over to the boy "No, Harry. I'm not dad" He told the boy, before adding calmly "I'm you".

The boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "I-I don't understand, how can you be me?".

"I'm you. From the future" He replied.

He stared up at the ghost that claimed to be his future self with an owlish expression on his face. "Oh," The boy said he was beginning to wonder if he was dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time that he had a strange dream that didn't make a whole lot of sense, like the flying motorcycle and flashes of eerie green light. But this was a new first for him. He'd never had a dream where he was talking to himself, let alone his future self.

The ghost sighed knowingly and shook his head, "You're not dreaming, if nothing else I can assure you, Harry, that this is quite real. I'm here to help you. I've lived the life you're just beginning to embark on yourself. I must admit I did not expect to end up here of all places. I know that I'm not explaining this to you, very well. But you have to believe me, that I am here to help and prevent certain events from taking place that will inevitably lead to the death of our friends and people who we care about and dare I say love. You, see I just died Harry and I want to take advantage of this opportunity that we've been given". He paused for a moment and watched as the boy drained of colour, his younger self looked visibly shaken and upset at what he had told him.

Harry couldn't blame him as he continued, "That is why I'm going to bestow onto you the greatest weapon of all. Do you know what that weapon is Harry?".

The boy shook his head curiously.

"Knowledge, Harry. I'm going to arm you with the knowledge and memories that I have accumulated over the years".

"But, how?".

"Good question," Harry replied as he furrowed his ghostly eyebrows "to be honest with you, I'm not entirely sure, but I have a feeling that if I go through you that my mind and essence will meld with yours, and if it does then you will understand everything better. I know this must be confusing to you, Harry. Believe me when I say that I'm just as confused about all this as you, so, what do you say?".

The boy meekly nodded, barely managing to stave off the darkness that was closing in on him as he fought to stay conscious "I've got nothing to lose".

"And everything to gain" Harry replied as he placed a ghostly hand on his younger self. A white mist from unknown origins started to swirl around them, and slowly ghostly Harry, was absorbed into his younger body.

Three days later,

Harry let out a pained moan. He knew almost immediately that he was back in the hospital wing given the sterile cleanliness smell that assaulted his nostrils. His eyes seemed glued shut as he forcibly wrenched them open. His mind was still muddled as he focused solely on regaining his visual orientation.

He took a quick evaluation of himself making sure that nothing had gone wrong when he reabsorbed his ghostly self. It was still so confusing despite the memories that had been transferred to him. He still couldn't explain how he somehow had found his way back to 1992, when he had just defeated Voldemort for a second time after he and his friends, Ron and Hermione had gone on their first of many death defying adventures. Under the ridiculous presumption that Snape was after the stone.

Harry scoffed inwardly at the idea. Snape wasn't trying to steal the stone, he was trying to protect it. He and his friends didn't need to go to all the trouble to retrieve the stone as Quirrell would never have been able to possess it due to the seventh obstacle that Dumbledore had put in place as an extra security measure should anyone had gotten past all the other obstacles that they would have had to face.

Now he was stuck in the hospital wing, with an eleven year old body, and seventeen year old mind. Harry rubbed his throbbing head as he felt a headache coming along. He pulled himself upright into a sitting position much to the dismay of his scrawny pre-teen body that protested the sudden moment. He stretched his hand over to the night stand and placed his glasses on.

Looking around the hospital wing, he had a strange sense of deja vu. There were cards and candy wrappers everywhere.

He saw Dumbledore approaching him out of the corner of his eye "Good afternoon, Harry. Ah, tokens from your admirers".

"Yes, sir, it would seem so. I suppose it is only safe to presume that the whole school knows about what took place between myself and Quirrelmort down in the dungeons. After all secrets always have a way of coming out in the end whether we want them to or not" He told the headmaster as his attention drifted towards the cards and candy in order to avoid making eye-contact with Dumbledore.

He chuckled lightly "I take it, Ron, has saved me the trouble of opening my chocolate frogs. I must remember to ask him whether or not he was able to get the cards he was looking for in order to complete his collection. He's still missing Agrippa or Ptolemy" He said thoughtfully, "How are Ron and Hermione, sir?".

"Fine. They're both fine" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

Harry nodded as he let out a sigh of relief "And the stone?. What of it, sir?".

"Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. The stone, it has been destroyed".

"It was the logical thing to do, sir, if Voldemort had managed to acquire the Philosopher's Stone then he would have been able to create a rudimentary body for himself and return to power once more. Now, with the stone destroyed. He will have to find an alternative means to gain a body. However, that would mean having to use unicorn due to its life based properties as a result he would be cursed to half-life. Which means that when he regains a rudimentary body of his own then it will be deformed and weaker as a result, instead of full and powerful body that he would have gained had he been able to acquire the stone. At least with the stone gone, it has delayed his inevitable return. Does Nicholas, know what has become of the stone?".

A momentarily flash of surprise crossed Dumbledore's face before he nodded gravely "Nicholas and I had a little chat. We agreed that it was for the best".

Harry frowned sadly "But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?".

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die".

"I suppose to the well-organised mind death is nothing but the next great adventure. It is my belief that Death does not like to be cheated, and when you meet death and deny him your soul. You become a changed person. Death is unavoidable and will come for us all. I don't know how Voldemort has managed to elude death for so long, but when my time comes to pass, I shall greet him as an old friend, just Ignotus did".

Dumbledore smiled at Harry "Ah, you've heard the old wise-tale about The Deadly Hallows. I must say Harry, I wasn't expecting you to be wise beyond your years".

"I am wise beyond my years because I have experienced life beyond my years, sir".

Dumbledore hummed a little with a thoughtful expression as he looked at the ceiling.

"Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... things I want to know the truth about.…".

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie".

"Do you know who sent the invisibility cloak to me?".

"Ah – your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things... your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here".

"And there's something else...".

"Fire away".

"Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?".

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know. Harry do you know why, Quirrell couldn't bare to have you touch him?".

Harry scrunched up his face in thought "It was my mother...Her love was that strong that she sacrificed herself unknowingly invoking an ancient, forgotten branch of magic. It is only a theory sir, but I think that whilst standing in the face of death. She unwittingly exchanged her soul for mine, which provided me with the ultimate protection so that when the killing curse hit me. It rebounded onto Voldemort".

Dumbledore once again, failed to conceal his surprise, "How very perceived of you. Yes, I do believe you're correct, my boy. It was old magic that Voldemort was foolish enough to overlook. Her sacrifice did in fact provide you with the ultimate protection out of pure love. Something that Voldemort is incapable of feeling".

Harry silently nodded and picked a bit of lint of his bed sheets with an incredibly guilty look on his face as he swallowed thickly "Quirrelmort would have never been able to have retrieve the stone, from the mirror. The only way someone could obtain it was for an individual to look into the mirror and see themselves possessing the stone but not using it" He clenched his fists angrily and rubbed his face harshly "It was a trap that Voldemort and Quirrell set up to lure me into retrieving the stone for them. And I fell for it that a god damn idiot" He said, genuinely peeved with himself for falling for it "Had I just stopped to think. None of this would have happened. I put not only the lives of my friends in danger, but the world" He said getting himself worked up.

Dumbledore placed a frail hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly "Harry, you weren't to know. You and your friends truly thought that the stone was in danger. You performed admirably given the circumstances, you and your friends found yourselves in. Let me tell you this, Harry, you are not the first to have been fooled by him" He pats Harry's shoulder "Ah, Bertie Bott's Flavor Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I have lost my likening for them. But, I think I could be safe with a nice toffee..." Dumbledore takes a brown bean and eats it. "Mm. Alas. Earwax".

"Sir, before you go, I have one more question" Harry said his anger having been deflated.

"Just the one?".

"Quirrell said Professor Snape hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?".

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive".

"What?".

"He saved his life".

"What?".

"Yes..." said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt...I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace".

"Oh, I thought maybe that-" Harry shook his head "no, it's ridiculous, I'm sure I must have misinterpreted...It's just that during our first Potions lesson together, Professor Snape asked a question in particular. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?. Interestingly enough, asphodel is a type of lily, which, according to Victorian Flower Language means 'My regrets follow you to the grave'. Meanwhile, wormwood means 'absence' and symbolizes bitter sorrow. When you combined the two to derive the hidden meaning: 'I bitterly regret Lily's death'. Do you think it was just a coincidence, sir. I suppose what I'm really asking is did Professor Snape know my mother?".

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly as he stroked his beard, deep in thought before answering, "I'm afraid that I cannot answer that question, Harry. Only Professor Snape, would know the answer to that question. What I can tell you is that Professor Snape had known your mother before and during their Hogwarts years".

Harry nodded thoughtfully "You won't tell him, will you about his hidden message, if that is what it is. No one can know" He said firmly, "Despite, the mutual animosity, we have for one another I doubt that he truly wished for me to figure it out. I believed that it would have been more for his own closure than anything else".

"You have my word, my boy, that I shall never reveal the best of you" He said softly.

His last words seem to echo in Harry's mind as he lay back down on the bed lost in memories of what is to come.

Later that day, Harry was released from the hospital wing.

He went over to the stairway balcony and could hear Hermione and Ron talking in hushed whispers.

Both of them stop when they see Harry, leaning over the railing.

"All right there, Ron?".

"I'm alright, mate, what about you?".

Harry gave a nonchalant shrug "Madam Pomfrey, tells me that I'll live to fight another day. What about you, Hermione?".

Hermione smiled "Never better".

Later in The Great Hall, It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

Dumbledore, standing up at the podium, nods to Professor McGonagall.

She dings her glass and the chatter stops as Dumbledore speaks "Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been!…Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two;Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two".

There is an immense cheering over at the Slytherin table as they other tables sat gloomily in their seats.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account".

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. "Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...".

"First – to Mr. Ronald Weasley…" Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points".

The Gryffindor cheered as Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!".

At last there was silence again. "Second – to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points". Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears.

"Good job, Hermione" Harry placed an arm around her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear "There is more to you, Hermione than just books and cleverness. I never told you before, so I'm going to tell you now. Don't you ever think you're not good enough. I know that you're pushing yourself to prove that despite your blood status that you're just as good as everyone else. But, you know, Hermione, that you don't need to push yourself so hard. You deserve to be here. People don't get accepted into Hogwarts because of the families they were born into. They get in on pure talent. I see potential in you that others have yet to see. And I know that one day, you will be the brightest witch of your age if you, put your mind to it" He gently rubbed her arm as a gesture of comfort "Had it not been for you, Hermione. Ron and I would be dead. We would have never made it past the first obstacle without you, never mind the last one without you".

Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves – they were a hundred points up. "Third – to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points".

There was immense cheering for the Gryffindor table. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points, exactly the same as Slytherin.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Someone shouted.

Harry sighed and shook his head as he rose from his seat "Sir, I really must protest. I do not deserve to have points awarded for sheer stupidity" He said, quoting Professor McGonagall "I was reckless and had acted rashly. If anything points should be deducted for the events that led to my confrontation with Professor Quirrell down in the dungeons. However, if points are to be awarded then they rightfully deserve to go to Neville, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends, sir".

The students broke out in whispers amongst themselves as the Gryffindors looked at Harry, as if he had gone mad. McGonagall looked proudly over at her young lion whilst Snape looked bewildered by his unexpected actions.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked over his half moon spectacles at Harry "Very well, Mr. Potter. Then I shall award the points to Mr. Longbottom".

Neville sat there in disbelief as the cheering grew louder. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before.

"You earned them, Nev".

"Assuming my calculations are correct, I believe that a slight change of direction is in order" He claps. Half of the green banners had changed to Gryffindor red and yellow. "Gryffindor and Slytherin win the house cup!".

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table.

All the students stood up and were throwing their hats into the air in celebration. All except, Draco, who is downtrodden at having to share the house cup with the Gryffindors, no less.

"Yes!" Hagrid exclaimed.

Seamus shakes Neville's hand profusely "Neville!".

All The Gryffindors rub each other's hair and jump around cheering and laughing.

Snape was shook Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile at having tied in first place with Gryffindor. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.

Hermione smiles and places a hand on Harry's shoulder "That was really noble of you, Harry".

"Thanks, Mione".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Making Amends **

Harry waited till the day when he would be returning to the Dursleys to take a stroll down to the Dungeons underneath his invisibility cloak. He slipped into the classroom and entered Professor Snape's office unnoticed.

Harry, placed an envelope addressed to Professor Snape, on the desk.

' _Dear Professor Snape,_

 _I owe you an apology sir, I was under the illusion that you were trying to steal The Philosopher's Stone for Voldemort. I was a fool and I admit that I acted rather rashly in doing so, I placed not only my life, but the lives of my friends in jeopardy and not only endangered the school, but the whole wizarding community._

 _I stuck my nose in where it wasn't wanted or in this case needed. I was curious and attracted by the mystery, as certain events began to unfold that led up to my confrontation with Quirrelmort down in the underground chamber. I should of exercised caution after what happened in the forbidden forest, during the Quidditch game and at Halloween, but I didn't. I honestly thought that you were trying to kill me, when in reality you were trying to save me despite our mutual animosity for one another._

 _I let my hatred blind me, and for that I am sorry. The evidence that I and my friends had gathered pointed to you, as the culprit and at the time I was unwilling to look for another suspect who had motive, opportunity and the means to obtain The Philosopher's Stone. It wasn't until I found out what the final obstacle was that I knew that Quirrelmort would never have been able to acquire it. It was then I came to the realisation that I had been lured into a trap that Quirrelmort had set up for me to retrieve the stone for them. And I fell with it. Had I just stopped to think. None of the events that took place would have occurred. But, in my defence, I genuinely thought that the stone was in danger and had gone to Professor McGonagall and informed her that someone were trying to steal the stone._

 _Anyway, that is besides the point. I just wanted you to know that I made a grave error of judgement and wish to apologise for making unfounded presumptions about you. And the reason I'm not telling you in person is because I know you, well enough, sir, that you will not accept my apology nor will I be forgiven for acting the fool in your eyes therefore I will not make a bigger dunderhead of myself by going on a fool's errand._

 _P.S Whatever old score you have yet to settle with a dead man. I shall not let you settle it with me. I'm not James Potter reincarnated. I'm sure you have your reasons, but please bare in mind, sir, that I cannot and will not allow you or anyone else for that matter to replace me with my parents. All I ask is that you try to reserve judgement on me. I want this childish feud to end between us or at the very least to find some common ground. So, that we can be somewhat civil to one another. Like it or not, sir. We're stuck with each, for the next six years._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter'._

Harry left the office and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower where Ron and Hermione would be waiting for him.

With their wardrobes empty, and their trunks packed, the golden trio went to meet Hagrid, who was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake.

When they got to the platform students were walking around and boarding the train.

"Come on, hurry up. You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up".

Harry handed Hedwig to a trainman, and walks to an open door of the train with Hermione. Hermione waves Hagrid, who waves back. Hermione boards the train.

"Come on, Harry".

"One minute" He walks over to Hagrid.

"Thought you were leaving without saying goodbye, Didja?" Hagrid takes a red album out of his pocket and hands it to Harry. "This is for you".

Harry opens the album and smiles fondly at the moving pictures of him as a baby with his parents. They were smiling and waving at him.

"Thanks, Hagrid. You have no idea how much this means to me" He said as he threw his arms around Hagrid.

"Aw, it was nothing" Hagrid said as he engulfed Harry in a hug. Harry pulled back and smiles up at the friendly half-giant.

"Go on...on with you".

Harry walks away, back to the train door where Hermione and Ron are waiting for him.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?".

"I'm not going home. Not really," Replied Harry.

The train whistles and the train started to leave the station, Harry waved out the window to Hagrid, who waved back.

Later,

"Are you alright, Harry. You seem distracted" Hermione questioned concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine, Hermione, I'm just reflecting back on the unexpected turn of events" He sighed."Voldemort is still out there somewhere. All we've done is merely delayed him from returning to power. One day, he will and I will have to be ready for him. He will not stop coming after me, until I am dead or I vanquish him once and for all. Who's to say that next year will be any different than this year?. I'm determined now more than ever to be better prepared for whatever comes my way" He turned his head, gazing out of the window "this might come as a surprise, Hermione, but I'm going to turn over a new leaf, and take more of an initiative in my magical education".

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort "Oh, Harry, that's a wonderful approach to take".

Ron nodded "We're with you, mate, no matter what".

"Thanks, Ron. I don't think I would be able to face what's to come without you, guys" He turned to Hermione "Is there any books you, can recommend that would be worth my while reading?" He asked reluctantly, knowing that Hermione, would end up talking his ear off for the rest of the journey.

By the time, the Hogwarts Express had pulled up to Kings Cross Station. Hermione had recommended at least twenty books after giving a detailed review on each one and even going so far as to make a study schedule for Harry.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you – I'll send you an owl".

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to". People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mom, there he is, look!".

It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see-".

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point".

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them. "Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley".

"Oh, it was nothing, dear".

Harry smiled lightly at the bashful Ginny, who stood pinned next to her mother's hip "Hello, I'm Harry".

He stretched out his head towards her.

Ginny, let out a small squeal as her eyes went big. She placed her hand in Harry's who bought it up to his lips and gave a small chaste kiss "It's nice to meet you, Ginny. I'll look forward to seeing you, next year at Hogwarts, hopefully in Gryffindor House".

Ginny, blushed profusely as she hid behind her mother trying to shield her redden face.

Ron smirked and elbowed Harry "Oi, that's my little sister, mate. Don't make me set Fred and George on you," He said jokingly.

Harry rolled his eyes and clapped Ron on the back "See you over the summer, then".

"Sure, thing".

"Ready, are you?" It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still moustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. He ordered in no mood for waiting around for his nephew to bid goodbye to his freakish friends. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley. "In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day". He walked away

"I better get going, both of you have a good summer" He said bidding goodbye to his friends.

"Hope you have – er – a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun this summer…".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Keeping Up Appearances**

He had made his own study and training schedule that he would follow. But, also not totally disregarding the one that Hermione had gone to the trouble to make him.

Over the last three weeks, He had become more attentive to his relatives in order to get on their good side; he even went so far to fake normalcy, which seemed to pay off as he was allowed more food at meals, and even got little favours occasionally. The new and improved Harry, was exactly what his Aunt had wished him to be. Whilst in secret right under their noses he used his free-time constructively to practise using wandless magic, as he had yet to reacquire his wand and also used his time to work on his Occluding his mind against access and influence.

One morning, Harry woke up early and used the bathroom, taking a quick shower. He got dressed and grabbed his wand, bank draft book, vault key, some muggle change and his invisibility cloak before heading downstairs. Sneaking out the back door unseen. He headed towards the bus stop and took the Muggle bus into London.

When he arrived at Charring Cross Road, Harry waited for someone to exit The Leaky Cauldron using the opportunity to enter without drawing attention to himself.

His first stop was to Ollivander's. Making his way through the crowd. He slipped into the store and took off his invisibility cloak.

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter".

"Mr. Ollivander" He greeted.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked curiously "Your wand is still in working order is it not?".

"Yes, sir" He replied "Can I get a polishing kit and a good quality wand holder?" He asked.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. It's good to see a wizard who desires to take care of his wand. Many people nowadays take their wands for granted" Ollivander said, reaching underneath the counter and set a wooden box and then a leather holder on top of the counter. "That will be thirty galleons, twelve sickles and a knut".

"Do you take bank draft?" Harry questioned.

Ollivander nodded.

Harry took out his Gringotts bank draft book and vault key. Pressing his key onto the check box. He waited for Ollivander to do the same. The sheet flashed briefly and an authorised red Gringotts stamp appeared as the sheet stored itself in an attached pouch for proof of purchase.

"Have a good day, sir" He told him.

"Same to you, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said as he drifted off towards the shelves.

Harry then paid a visit to Stowe & Packers Magical Trunks. He walked into the store and immediately was assaulted by the smell of wood and varnish.

Trunks lined the walls and a few even hung from the ceiling. Other luggages filled the shelves such as rucksacks, backpacks, purses and Muggle rolling suitcases.

A beefy man came out from the back room, "Welcome, lad. How can I help you today" He said in a booming voice.

"I'm in need of a trunk that is equipped with an extension charm and an hidden compartment. Do you have any trunks fitting that description?".

The man looked thoughtful, "I have a few trunks at the moment fitting your criteria. Follow me" He led Harry further into the back of the store and showed Harry several trunks fitting his description.

Harry found the trunk he was looking for; A lovely large antique steamer trunk with wooden support slats and leather banding which has a vintage heavy padlock that is immune to unlocking charms to prevent any sort of thievery and it also has an extension charm and an undetectable hidden compartment. It is a tuned to the owner's magical signature, which means it will not open for anyone else.

"I'll take that one," Harry pointed to the trunk. It would be the perfect decoy for when he went to Hogwarts, since the first compartment was normal with a false bottom. No one would be the wiser.

"Good choice. It also comes equipped with a built in shrinking and enlargement charm. All you have to do is tap your wand on the trunk to shrink it and tap twice to return it to normal size. Also to unlock the trunk just tap the lock with your wand or finger as it will only open to your magical signature now and those that have been keyed in".

Forty-six Galleons and ten sickles later, Harry walked out with his new trunk.

Harry then went to Madam Lux opticians. He went and got a full check up before picking out two new pairs of glasses that were better suited to his needs. He was glad to finally be rid of his old taped up old fashioned glasses. He had even paid extra to have Madam Lux supply him with a potion that would gradually repair his poor eyesight. Harry was told to expect improvement within a few months to a year. Which pleased Harry as his glasses could be a hindrance in a duel as they could be summoned off his face if Voldemort and his Deatheaters were smart enough to think of that.

Afterwards, Harry stopped off at Weeoanwhikser's Barber Shop, for a haircut. He was hoping that the barber would be able to tame his dishevelled mop of hair. Once the barber was finished, Harry couldn't believe the difference that a haircut and new glasses could make. He was happy with the result and hopefully his aunt would be too now that his hair had been tamed after half an hour using several spells and a lot of hair product.

Harry stopped by a wizarding beauty parlour, he had them conceal his famous lightening bolt scar using muggle dermaflage scar make-up as wearing a glamour charm would be useless in covering up his cursed lightening bolt scar.

He then went to Madam Malkin's.

"Yes, dearie?" Enquired a squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve.

"I require three spell-resistant Gryffindor robes that are also resistant to potion stains, three self-ironing shirts, three pairs of black trousers that are charmed to grow as I do, two pairs of plain black shoes, two Gryffindor ties, two grey jumpers and one winter cloak with silver fastenings. I am also in need of a completely new wardrobe. I'll need five pairs of all black trousers, 7 silk button down shirts; 2 black, 2 white, 1 emerald green, 1 dark purple and 1 garnet red. I'm also in need of three black hooded cloaks, 1 pair of formal robes and 1 pair of informal robes and three pairs of pyjamas".

Madam Malkin wrote those down on a piece of parchment before motioning for him to follow her into the fitting room.

She slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it back to the right length as she took and jotted down his measurements with a tape measure.

Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear. I'll have everything done in couple of hours so either come back then or I'll owl it to your home".

"I'll come, tomorrow morning and collect them, Madam, if it isn't too much trouble".

"Not at all, dear".

Harry went to the front of the shop and paid for his purchases and left.

He then paid a visit to several book stores in both, Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley.

He bought;

Tales of Beedle the Bard, The by Beedle the Bard

Novice Guide to Arcane Magic by Baldassare Bordeianu

Advance Guide to Arcane Magic by Baldassare Bordeianu

Modern and Ancient Runes made simple by Mardella Moreau

Novice Guide to Wandless magic by Grigor Dimitrov

Sanguine Magic by Phemius Popescu

Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes by E. Limus

N.E.W.T Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

N.E.W.T Charms by Vincent Townsent

Guide to Becoming a Master of Defense Against The Dark Arts by Quentin Trimble

Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimency by Franciscus Fieldwake

Moste Potente Potions by Phineas Bourne

Magick Moste Evile by Godelot

Secrets of the Darkest Art by Owle Bullock

Living With Legilimens: Choose Your Mind Wisely by The American Society of Legilimens

Beginner's Guide to Becoming an Animagi by Anonymous author

The Healer's Helpmate by H. Pollingtonious

The Dark Arts: A Legal Companion by Anonymous author

Unforgivable Curses and Their Legal Implications by Anonymous author

Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms by Unknown author

Extraordinary Trials in History by Unknown author

Legislative Guide to the Proper Use of Magic by Unknown author

Dominating Dementors: A True History of Azkaban by Anonymous author

Harry decided to cut his shopping trip short and went to Gringotts and had some wizarding money exchanged into muggle currency in order to buy some new muggle clothes.

Once, Harry had concluded his business at Gringotts. He returned to 4# Privet Drive.

He couldn't believe that he had managed to get away with sneaking out of the house without being overshadowed by a member of the advance guard.

Three weeks later, his relatives were suspicious and pleased with their nephew's new mature attitude and appearance. He had kept to himself rarely leaving his room as he practically memorized his Hogwarts textbooks, amazed at everything he had forgotten. He read his new books with equal enthusiasm and took careful notes of the more complicated books he had purchased. He felt very prepared for what lay ahead for him this year at Hogwarts.

He had gone back to Knockturn Alley earlier that week to obtain the ingredients that was required to perform a physical empowerment ritual that grants the practitioner peak human condition.

The ingredients were expansive to acquire given that they were either hard to come by or ministry restricted. He had managed to get his hands on what he needed to perform the ritual and at a quarter to eleven, Harry began making his preparations for the blood ritual.

Harry placed a strong wandless silencing charm around his bedroom and set his ingredients down.

He brought his potions knife down across his open palm and drew a pentagram on the wooden floor using his blood. Harry quickly bandaged his hand with an old rag and then placed five red candles at each point of the pentagram. He was nervous about using any sort of blood magic as it was considered to be very powerful dark magic. That uses of Blood to increase one's power or to control another person. Blood mages and dark wizards sacrifice life energy from shedding blood for more power, over their own health and safety. Which meant that If he wished to gain something he would have to be willing to lose something in return. It was the price that came with power.

He began adding the various ingredients into the cauldron that consisted of;

A vial of Re'em blood – To improve his strength

Scale of Dragon – To improve his durability

A finely powdered Tooth of Wolf – To improve his senses

The beating heart of a dead Cobra snake – To improve his reflexes

The single hair of a Unicorn – To improve his agility

The single tear of a Phoenix – To improve his healing

Three drops of blood willingly given from the practitioner as payment

Harry waited patiently inside the pentagram for the full moon to rise high in the sky and focused on what he wanted to gain out of the ritual. Blood Magic is instinctual controlled Magic, it is a wordless kind of Magic, so ancient that words never existed at the time of its creation. It is considered to be one of the darkest branches of magic due to its link with Necromancy. If the ministry ever caught him using such magic for the purpose of self-gain he would get himself a one-way ticket to Azkaban.

As the lunar light streamed through the window. The pentagram turned black as if it had been scorched onto the floor. It made the potion that Harry had concocted boil and turn from a blood red to an inky black letting Harry know it was complete and ready to be consumed as the boiling ceased.

Harry took a deep breath and drank the liquid. It was like swallowing hot lava as Harry gasped and clutched his throat as the liquid spread through his body. The excruciating amount of pain he was in could only be compared to being repeatedly subjected to the cruciatus curse. Harry now had a good understanding as to why wizards tended to stay away from this ritual and blood magic altogether. He didn't know how long he screamed before passing out in a sticky hot mess on the floor.

When he woke up the next morning his head was pounding as he let out a pained moan "Dear gods, I feel like I've been run over by an angry herd of Hippogriffs".

Harry dragged himself onto his coat and sat at the end. "Ugh, never again,".

He laid down on his makeshift bed, to recover from last night's ordeal. Training would have to be put on hold for a while, despite his eagerness to test his newfound capabilities. The only problem was not alerting the order that something was amiss. He didn't need them reporting back to Dumbledore, who would no doubt interfere with his training. He had a lot of work to do in such a small amount of time.

Time had flown by quickly he had managed to prevent Dobby, from ruining the Dursleys dinner party with the Masons. So far everything was going according to plan. Harry for once in his life was enjoying his new lease of life at the Dursleys. They didn't bother him and he didn't bother them. It was a win-win situation.

He was finishing off his Potions homework, making sure that it was detailed. He had a better understanding of Snape and this year he would try to be civilized. Harry never thought that the day would come that he would come to respect his Potions professor. But it did and he knew that he would have to at least show his appreciation somehow for all that he had risked, sacrificed and done during the first and second war out of love for his mother.

Once he had completed his homework. He stood up, stretched and checked the time on the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was almost midnight. Harry went over and sat down cross legged on his bed as he went into a meditative state and focused drawing energy out from his lamp. The light bulb flickered as electricity seemed to conduct from his hands that have blue-white bolts of electricity visible to the naked eye.

He had discovered a couple of days ago, that his strongest element was Electrokinesis. With practise he would have the ability to tap into and manipulate energy which can then be used as an outlet as a kinetic force. The only problem was that runes are needed to do this, though, as an Enerkinesis cannot use this magical energy without them. So, Harry had resorted to carving runes into his skin, so he can always access that particular source of energy.

The carvings had turned into an arcane Transmutation Array tattoo which was invisible to the naked eye, and would only revealed when he uses Arcane magic. Arcane magic is the power of all things flows from the earth. It is an Ancient magic that is derived from the forces of nature. Those who are Arcane practitioners or Arcane mages are able to manipulate fire, water, air, earth, lightening, dark, light, nature and ice. Normally they have one or two elements that they have an affinity for. Dumbledore's two strongest elements Harry suspected were Hydrokinesis and Aerokinesis given what happened in the Department of Mysteries when he and Voldemort duelled. Whilst Harry suspected that Voldemort's two strongest elements are Umbrakinesis and Pyrokinesis.

After finishing with his Arcane training, Harry, got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart he'd made for himself, counting down the days until Ron and the Twins would come to his rescue. He then took off his glasses and lay down; eyes open, facing the window as he gazed up at the sky.

A few days later, after finishing with a lengthy Occlumency session. Harry went to get a shower to soothe his achy, stiff muscles and relax.

After soaking in the bath for a while he got out and wiped the steam off the mirror.

He was barely recognisable, his dishevelled, jet-black mop of hair was now much more manageable as it was kept short and well groomed with bangs of obsidian hair were spiked upright, highlights of natural red auburn sowed within the particular region making a good look to his pale skin complexion. His new nature wasn't easily masked; glinting green eyes spoke volumes of his keen intelligence and a power unrivalled by most that resided within him. Gone were his broken taped up glasses. They had been replaced with a fashionable pair of black, rectangular shaped glasses. Stretched across his face was a dangerous smile that was both charming and infectious. He was still short and skinny for his age, but without a doubt he would soon rectify the damage done over the years of gross neglect. He wore a pair of tactical black trousers, a white t-shirt, a black avant garde shawl cardigan, a pair of brand new Dr. Martens 1460 boots and a black cord titanium grim reaper necklace that has two emerald gems for eyes.

He couldn't wait to see his friends reaction when they see the new and improved, Harry Potter.

Harry began packing as he stored his items and school supplies neatly away in his new trunk.

Once he was done, Harry was leaned against his bedroom wall, fell asleep.

It wasn't long before there was a gently tapping sound that roused Harry from his sleep as he opened his eyes and stifled a grin.

"Hiya Ron".

"Bloody, hell, mate is that really you?" Ron said, gawking at his new appearance.

"You'd be surprised what a pair of new glasses, a hair cut and some new clothes can make" He said with a smirk as an old, turquoise-coloured Ford Anglia floats in midair outside his bedroom window.

"What are you, guys doing here?".

"Rescuing you, of course. Where's your trunk?".

Harry grinned and dragged his trunk to the window sill. He lifts it and Ron grabs the other end hoisting it up into the car with great difficulty before going over to Hedwig who squeaked at him. As he passed her over to Ron. Before scrambling onto the window ledge and hopping into the back seat with Ron, who grins beside him "Ready to go?".

"You bet, let's get out of here. Muggles aren't used to seeing flying cars you know" He replied and like a rocket, the Anglia sailed into the stars.

"So, what's the story, Harry?" said Ron asked. "Why haven't you been answering my letters?. I've asked you to stay about twelve times".

Harry told them all about Dobby.

"Very fishy," said Fred finally.

"Definitely dodgy," agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?".

"I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall". Which was true, it was what happened the last time around.

He saw Fred and George look at each other.

"What, you think he was lying to me?" said Harry.

"Well," said Fred, "put it this way house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?".

"Yes," said Harry and Ron together, instantly.

"Those who have parents who are dark supporters of Voldemort. Although, this has Draco Malfoy, written all over it. His father was a big supporter of You-Know-Who and when You-Know-Who disappeared. Lucius was one of the first to go the ministry and claim that he was only doing Voldemort's bidding under The Imperius Curse".

"You, might be right, Harry, whoever owns that house-elf has got to be from an old Wizarding family, and rich," said Fred.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house..."

"I'm glad we came to get you, anyway," said Ron. "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first —"

"Who's Errol?" Harry asked knowingly.

"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes —"

"Who?"

"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," said Fred from the front.

"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him".

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer," said George, frowning. "And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room...I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge...You're driving too far west, Fred," he added, pointing at a compass on the dashboard.

Fred twiddled the steering wheel.

"So, does your dad know you've got the car?" said Harry, guessing the answer.

"Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it".

Harry frowned "Your dad could get into a lot of trouble with The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. Not that I'm not grateful for you, guys coming to the rescue, but it was an awful risk to take in flying a muggle contraption that has been enchanted across London since it is against the law. And for good reason, since muggle-made things and magic don't mix well".

Ron rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Funny you should say that, Dad sort of works in that boring department, although, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friends tea in it. It was a nightmare dad was working overtime for weeks".

"What happened?".

"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic, it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office and they had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up".

"But your dad — this car —".

Fred laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about every thing to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad".

As the Anglia slowly descends from the faintly pink sky, a haphazard mess of a house, built around a towering central chimney, appeared below. By the road, a lopsided sign that read: The Burrow. Could be seen as the car landed onto the ground with a Flumph!.

The boys quickly spilled out of the car as Fred whispers urgently "Hurry! let's nip inside before mum wakes up!".

Moments later,

The boys sneak inside, gently closing the door behind them. Harry stopped and looked around with a small smile. It was good to be back at the Burrow, again. It was his home away from home.

Ron shrugs, averting his eyes self-consciously.

"It's not much".

"It doesn't matter, Ron, it's home and that's all that matters" Ron snapped his head up and sees Harry's mesmerized face. He slowly grins and nods "Yeah, it is isn't it".

"Where...Have...You...Been?!" The boys nearing jumped out of their skin as Mrs. Weasley stands in the doorway, furious.

She smiles sweetly at Harry. "Harry!. How wonderful to see you again, just look at you. Don't you look dashing" She then turns back to her sons "Beds empty!. No note!. You could have died! You could have been seen!" She turns to Harry, again "Of course, I don't blame you, dear".

"But mum-".

"No buts. Now care for a spot of tea, Harry?" She asks him with a softening expression.

"Mummy. Have you seen my jumper-" Ginny appears and sees Harry and ogled him.

Harry chuckled lightly "Hello, again, Ginny" He greeted warmly and gave her a small wink.

Ginny squealed before dashing back upstairs.

Ron groans in response "Ginny's been talking about you all summer. Dead annoying, really. I think she's got a crush on you".

Harry raised an amused eyebrow "You, think?".

Ron snorts.

"Dad's home!" The front door opened, revealing Arthur Weasley.

"What a night! Nine raids! Nine!".

"Well now, who are you?".

Harry approaches Arthur "Harry, Harry Potter, sir" He stretches out his hand.

"Good Lord, are you really?. Ron told us all about you, of course. When did you get here?" He asked shaking Harry's hand with both of his hands.

"This morning. You're sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back, last night" Molly said hotly.

"Did you now! How'd it go?!" He catches his wife's eye and clears his throat "I...I mean...That was very wrong boys. Very wrong indeed. So, Harry. You must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a parking meter?" Harry didn't get the chance to answer as Errol the owl soars through the kitchen window and smashes right into it.

"That's Errol with the post. Fetch him, will you, George?" George takes an unconscious Errol, absently lays him on the draining board, and takes the letter clutched in his claws.

"It's our Hogwarts letters!. And look. They've sent Harry's as well".

"Dumbledore must know you're here, Harry. Doesn't miss a trick, that man".

Harry suppressed a snort knowing that the old squib and advance guard watching the house must have alerted him.

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum. The spell books alone...".

"We'll manage. We always do. Right then, there's only one place to get all this".

"Diagon Alley!".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Let Bygones Be Bygone**

Later, during the week,

Everyone gathered around in front of the large fireplace that was in dire need of being swept out.

"You first, Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley offered Harry the flower pot that had been filled with floo powder.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, knowing that he shouldn't know about using the floo network "I've never travelled by Floo before, Mrs. Weasley. I'm not entirely sure what I'm sure to do".

"Oh, not a problem, dear" Just then, Ron's older brother Percy entered.

"Ah, Percy. Would you mind going first, so, Harry, can see how it's done".

"Certainly, mother. Don't worry, Harry. It's simply enough" Percy takes a pinch of floo powder from the pot, pitches it into the fireplace and bright green flames roar to life. Percy, then walks calmly straight into them "Diagon Alley" He said clearly, before vanishing.

Harry reaches into the pot and mimics Percy.

"Remember to speak clearly, dear!" Cautioned Mrs. Weasley.

"Diagon Alley" He said before walking straight into the fireplace, only to step out of the cellar fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

When the Weasley family join him, Molly did a quick head count before they left the cellar and headed towards the courtyard were Percy was waiting for them for them as he tapped the bricks with his wand. Stepping into Diagon Alley, again was like a breath of fresh air for Harry, as he looked around. Hoping to bump into Hermione, as he window browsed.

"Harry, Ron!".

Harry looked up to see, Hermione standing at the top of Gringotts' white steps. She runs down to meet him and the Weasleys.

"Hello, Ron. Oh, it's wonderful to see you, two again". She greeted Ron and then turned her attention to Harry, "Harry!. You look...different, but in a good way" Hermione blushed as Harry gave her a half smirk, folded his arms and raised both his eyebrows. "What I mean to say is that you look so much healthier than last I saw you. You've even put on a little weight. That's good to see. C'mon, I would like you to meet my parents. Oh, but first, how is the studying going?" She rushed out.

"You've got some competition this year, I've been rigorously following the studying schedule this summer and have even added to it with extracurricular studies that have been of interest to me" He told her, truthfully.

Arthur's eyes lit up at the prospect of meeting muggles as they walked over to Gringotts. When they entered the wizarding bank Arthur began to converse with Hermione's rather nervous parents.

Harry turned to Hermione and continued where his conversion left off "You'll like the book of spells grade two. We'll be learning how to disarm our opponents and perhaps we might even get to see a demonstrate of a decent shield charm depending what our defence professor has planned".

"Oh, I haven't gotten around to purchasing my second year school books yet, that is why I'm here today. I've been revising my first year spell-work for most of the summer".

"I took excellent notes if you want a copy of them" He offered.

"I'd love to see your notes. I'll have to make a copy of my own that way we can review them together".

Harry shrugged in a nonchalant manner "Two minds, are better one as the muggle saying goes" He said, before adding "Hey, I was thinking Mione, that if you didn't already have one. Would you be my study partner for when exam time comes up?".

Hermione looked positively thrilled "Of course, I'll be your study partner, Harry".

"So you're dentists!. I understand other Muggles quite fear you?. Why is that?" Arthur asked intrigued.

"Come now. We're off to Flourish and Blotts" Molly said, bustling the children out of Gringotts

"Isn't it thrilling!.Gilderoy Lockhart's going to be there!. We can actually meet him!. I mean, he's written almost the whole book list!" As Mrs. Weasley and Hermione dashed off, Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Gilderoy Lockhart, was standing in front of the cameras, smiling and winks as his picture is taken.

"There he is!".

"Mum fancies him" For this, Mrs. Weasley gives Ron a jab in the shoulder.

A short, very rude man with a camera bumps past. "Out of my way!. This is for The Daily Prophet!" Harry, who glares at him irked knowing what was about to happen as Lockhart looks up, flashes a smile. However, this time, Lockhart didn't acknowledge him.

Harry sighed with relief.

"Oi, Harry!" Shouts Ron.

Harry was going to kill Ron, as everyone diverted their attention to him.

"It can't be Harry Potter?" The crowd whisper excitedly as Lockhart dives forward, seizing Harry's hand and turns him towards the photographer.

"Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I will make the front page" Lockhart said under his breath.

Harry decided what the hell and poised for the photographer. As a fake smile was plastered across his face, he folded his arms and raised his head high in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen!. What an extraordinary moment this is!. When young, Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me- which, incidentally, is celebrating its twenty-seventh week and topped The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List-he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!".

"Thanks" Harry drawls and slips off back into the crowd and drops the books into Ginny's cauldron "You have these, I don't need a second copy of all these books, so you might as well have them and put them to good use".

Draco appears out of nowhere, sneers "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?. Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page".

"Is that jealous, I hear, Malfoy?" He said provoking the boy "So, what if I'm famous, big deal. Get over it already. Haven't you got better things to do with your time than bothering me?. This petty little feud we've got going with one another is rather tedious. It is most upcoming of someone of our stature wouldn't you say?. Why don't you just let bygones be bygones".

"What are you suggesting Potter?. That we be civil to one another?. Why should I?. You rejected my offer of friendship. And chose to affiliate with those filthy blood traitors and that mudblood Granger".

"Don't call them that, Malfoy" He said testily "I'm not interested in a pointless six-year school rivalry with you, just because we have different opinions and beliefs of who the right sort are. In my opinion, we could never be friends due to our opinions, social circles and respective positions when a certain dark lord returns. We both know that he isn't gone and that it is only a matter of time before he returns which means a friendship with you, would be unwise and vice versa. However, there's no reason why we cannot be civil to one another. It would make both our lives a great deal easier at school and benefit our families, if we were to become better acquainted" He said lowly as not to be overheard, "From my understand it's better to have a prospective ally than an enemy, wouldn't you, agree?. I do not require an answer now, think about it and you can owl me or we can privately discuss this at a later date. Now, if you'll excuse me, Malfoy".

Before he could move, Lucius, placed his cane on Harry's shoulder to stop him "Ah...Mr. Potter, I don't believe we've met".

Lucius Malfoy, extends his hand, as if offering to shake Harry's, but instead goes towards Harry's lightening bolt scar, however, Harry, grabs his wrist firmly with one hand as a dangerous smile spread across his face and his eyes radiating with power unrivalled and hidden darkness that had snuffed out the light in his emerald orbs "I'd advise that you reframe from touching me without permission".

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter. But, your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you".

Harry releases Lucius, wrist and turned to Ginny, "Ginny, could you leave us for a moment. I'd like a private word with Mr. Malfoy".

Ginny looks hesitant before nodding as she left, leaving the three of them alone.

Harry takes a threatening step towards, Lucius "Voldemort is nothing, but a murderer who killed my parents".

"Yes, a pity about your parents. Curious, that you yourself should escape with a mere flesh wound".

"Nothing can stand against a mother and her unconditional love for her child. Her love was so strong that she had unknowingly invoked ancient magic, something that Voldemort had foolishly overlooked. Her sacrifice provides me with the ultimate protection. Which caused the killing curse to rebound onto Voldemort. That, Mr. Malfoy is why I escaped with a mere flesh wound. A remarkable feat for a _Mudblood_ wouldn't you say?" He said coolly.

"…Indeed" Drawled Lucius, thoughtfully "As enlightening as this little chat has been. I must be going. Come, Draco".

"Ron! Harry!. It's mad in here. Let's go outside".

"Well, well, well—Arthur Weasley".

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?".

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?".

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower".

Mr. Weasley moves to hit Lucius, however, Harry, steps forward to place himself between the two "Not here, gentlemen. We're in public, a little decorum. Fighting like two children with journalists sniffing around will do you no favours. This is not the time or place to settle old scores" He said being the voice of reason.

Lucius sniffs and raises his head with an air of superiority "Quite right, Mr. Potter".

Mr. Weasley backs away as Lucius tosses Ginny a battered textbook back into her cauldron "Here, girl. Take your book. It's the best your father can afford to give you" He said and turned to his son "Come Draco, we're leaving".

"I'll see you at school, Potter" He drawled idly.

"Indeed, you will, Malfoy" Harry replied content with how things had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Flying Ford Anglia**

The Weasleys and Harry were pushing trolleys as they dashed under a large clock which read two minutes to eleven.

"Oh dear!. The train'll be leaving any moment!. Altogether now!" Hurrying, they raced to Platform Nine and Ten. Quickly Percy, Fred and George stride briskly towards the stone barrier that divided the platforms and simply disappeared.

"Go on, Ginny. You know what to do" Ginny, who was a bit nervous, rushed towards the barrier with her eyes squeezed shut and steps out onto the other side. As she gazes at the Hogwarts Express, Mr and Mrs. Weasley materialize at her side as they wait for Ron and Harry to come through.

Ron glanced over towards the large clock "We'd better hurry".

Harry nods and gestures Ron to go ahead knowing what was about to happen and grimaces inwardly as Ron leans into his trolley, crash as he hits the barrier causing him to bounce back and land with a painful thud on the ground.

"What in blazes d'you think you're doing?!" Bellowed the conductor angrily in no mood for Ron's shenanigans.

Harry apologises for Ron "Sorry, sir, he lost control of his trolley. It won't happen, again" He turns to Ron whispers "What was that?".

"The barrier's closed itself for some reason" Ron, said standing up and patting himself down as he places his ear to the barrier as the clock chimes.

"The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock. We've missed it" Harry told his freckled face friend who began to panic.

"Harry, if we can't get through, maybe mum and dad can't get back".

"Maybe we should go wait by the car" He suggested reluctantly.

A sudden idea hit "The car!" Ron exclaimed "We can fly the car to Hogwarts!".

"That doesn't sound like a good idea-".

"We're stuck, right?. And we've got to get to school, haven't we?. And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of-".

"Underage magic" Harry interjected.

"Yeah, that's it".

Pushing their trolleys madly before them, Harry and Ron dashed to the car, loaded their belongings into the Anglia's boot.

Harry released Hedwig from her cage and sent her on ahead and turned to Ron "I have a bad feeling that we're going to regret this".

Ron taps his wand on the dash and the Anglia burbles to life.

"Who's driving?" Ron asked.

"I would know more about cars than you. I'm probably going to be the better driver. If we're going to do this I need you to give the directions and be the lookout" Harry said taking charge.

Ron nodded, grinning as they got into the car "Alright, buckle up" Harry told Ron as he strapped himself in and shifts the clutch and with a great jolt, the car lifts from the ground.

"Now I reckon all we have to do is find the Hogwarts Express and follow it. Simple" Ron said laid back as Harry nodded "Ron, you do know muggles aren't accustom to seeing a flying car don't you" He said looking out the window at the two pedestrians below staring in disbelief.

"Oh, right," Ron leans forward and presses a tiny silver button on the dashboard and they disappear as the two baffled pedestrians blink staring up at the sky "There problem solved".

In the clouds, The Anglia's engine putters softly, when all of a sudden there is a popping sound as the car reappears. Harry jabs at the silver button. "The invisibility booster must be faulty. No point worry about it now. We're in the country side. There aren't any muggles around these parts anyway. Is there any sign of the train?" He asked Ron.

"There!. Up ahead!. Look...".

Harry shifts, gliding down, until the Anglia is only a few feet above the tracks. The boys peer ahead, looking for the train.

"It must be around here someplace" Behind them, through the Anglia's rear window, the Hogwarts Express appears, closing fast.

Ron perks up with a smile "Do you hear that?" Then, at that precisely the same moment, Ron registers the direction of the sound and glances out the window to see the train fast approaching from behind.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Screams Ron as Harry spins the wheel, puts his foot to the gas and at the last possible second whips the Anglia out of the train's path. The car waffles, topples upside down briefly, before tilting onto its side. As it jets under the bridge, the Hogwarts Express zip past and, in one window, there is a glimpse of Neville and Seamus, mouths open in astonishment.

Harry lets out the breath that he had been holding "The start of term hasn't even begun yet and we're already on a death defying adventure".

Several uneventful hours later, Harry and Ron were roasting trapped inside a metal box with the sun beaming down on them.

Harry took out his wand "Screw this" He said using an atmospheric charm as a cool breeze blew around them.

Both boys let out a sigh of relief as they slouched in their seats.

"I'll probably get a warning from the ministry, but I can't say that it wasn't worth it".

"What did you do," Ron asked.

"An Atmospheric Charm its used in a manner similar to muggle air conditioning. We can't be much further" He reassured putting his foot down on the accelerator as the engine began to whine.

Ron and Harry exchanged nervous glances.

"It's probably just tired," said Ron "It's never been this far before…" They both pretended not to notice the whining growing louder and louder as the sky became steadily darker. The stars were blossoming in the blackness as the car sailed through the sky.

"Not far," said Ron, more to the car than to Harry, "not far now," He said nervously.

Harry sighed "I don't think this car is going to make it. It's getting ready to conk out at any moment on us" He said calmly.

"How can you be so bloody calm?" Ron said looking terrified.

Harry shrugged, feigning indifference "What good will panicking, do, Ron?. If I'm going to get us through this then I'm going to need to keep a levelled head".

When they flew back beneath the clouds a little while later, they had to squint through the darkness for a landmark they knew.

"There!" Harry shouted, making Ron jump in fright "Straight ahead!".

Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake, stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle.

But the car had already begun to shudder and was losing speed "Come on," Ron said coaxingly.

"We're going down, get ready we might be in for a rough landing" Warned Harry.

The engine groaned. Narrow jets of steam were issuing from under the hood. Ron found himself gripping the edges of his seat very hard as they flew towards the lake. The car gave a nasty wobble. Glancing out of his window, Harry saw the smooth, black, glassy surface of water, a mile below.

"A water landing wouldn't be too bad, I suppose" He mused more to himself than Ron/

"No, Harry, no" Ron said frantically. "We're nearly there!. Just a little further" He pleaded with the car.

When they were over the lake the castle was right ahead.

"We need to land now" Harry told his friend firmly as he began to descend.

As they got lower to the ground there was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely.

With a loud bang that sounded as if a cannon had gone far they landed on the ground.

"Good call, mate" Ron said panting, heavily.

Harry nodded in agreement as he unbuckled his seat belt.

Suddenly, without warning the doors fly open, the seats tip sideways, and Ron and Harry are ejected. As they hit the ground, their trunks fly from the boot and Hedwig's empty cage rockets out at them.

Both boys duck as tail lights blaze angrily, the car speeds off, fishtailing in the direction of the forbidden forest.

"Dad's going to kill me," said Ron miserably, bending down to pick up Scabbers.

"Come on," Harry said wearily, "we'd better get up to the school…".

Worse for wear Harry and Ron drag themselves up the steps. It wasn't at all the triumphant arrival, they had pictured. "I think the feast's already started," said Ron, dropping his trunk at the foot of the front steps and crossing quietly to look through a brightly lit window. "Hey, Harry, come and look, it's the sorting".

Harry hurried over and, together, they peer into the Great Hall.

"Hang on…" Harry muttered to Ron. "There's an empty chair at the staff table… Where's Professor Snape?".

"Who cares about that greasy git. Maybe he's ill" Ron said hopefully.

"I do, he saved my life, last year" Harry said, defending Snape "I may not like the man, but that doesn't mean I don't respect him".

"You're barking mate, that over grown dungeon bat-" Ron was interrupted.

"Is right behind you, Mr. Weasley" he said a very cold voice right behind them, "waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train".

At this moment, Harry knew they were in very deep trouble at the way he was smiling.

Harry and Ron spun around. There, his black robes rippling in a cold breeze, stood Severus Snape. At this moment, Harry knew that they were in very deep trouble at the way he was smiling.

"Follow me," said Snape.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Snape and glanced at Ron, who wouldn't dare look at him as he kept his eyes on the floor. They followed Snape up the steps into the vast, echoing entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches. A delicious smell of food was wafting from the Great Hall, but Snape led them away from the warmth and light, down a narrow stone staircase that led into the dungeons.

"In!" he said, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing.

So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick, Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we, boys?".

Harry had a look of defiance on his face as he folded his arms and said in a nonchalant manner "Ron isn't my sidekick. He is a valued member of the so called golden trio. He is the strategist and brawn, Hermione is the voice of reason and problem solver and I'm…well, I suppose the team leader and glue of our friendship. And as for my fame I thought that I made it evident that I abhor my fame, because I do not deserve the recognition that I've been given. I merely played a small partin Lord Mouldy-Shorts downfall back in 1981. It was my mother who unknowingly invoked old magic, something that Old Voldie, had foolishly overlooked. Her sacrifice provides me with the ultimate protection. Which caused the killing curse to rebound onto that sorry excuse for a Dark Lord" He drawled "As to why were didn't get the train" He turned to Ron "Would you care to tell our Professor, as to why we didn't simply board the Hogwarts Express, like everyone else?".

"Uh" Ron said.

Snape looked at Harry up and down in an appraising manner. Harry was careful to avoid eye-contact but knew the man could perform the Legilimency spell wandless and wordlessly. He could tell the man was suspicious of him as he felt Snape worm his way into his mind.

Harry was already prepared as he emptied his mind of thought and emotion. He disconnected his mind from his body as Snape looked for an emotional tie to latch onto. He wasn't skill enough to be able to push Snape out just yet, but he knew that with nothing to latch onto Snape would leave on his own.

Ron looked between Professor Snape and Harry, who were staring at each other for a long moment.

Snape leaned forward, hands pressed flat together and held up so that his thumbs were just below his chin, the tips of his index fingers pressing against his large hooked nose.

A couple of minutes passed in such, Severus appearing to ignore Ron, who was currently fidgeting under the uncomfortable silence. Whilst Harry remained calm and composed, he knew that Snape was acutely aware of his every movement, noise and annoyed sigh and side way glance in Ron's direction.

Until Ron couldn't take it, any more "The barrier at King's Cross Station, it-".

"Silence!" snapped Snape briskly at Ron and turned to Harry "What have you done with the car?".

"I left it at the edge of the lake. It was knackered. I didn't want to risk it conking out on usin mid-air" He explained.

Snape unrolled today's issue of the Evening Prophet. "You were seen!. By no less than seven Muggles. Do you have any idea how serious this is?. You have risked the exposure of our world".

Harry spoke again "It got the ministry off their asses didn't it?. Besides, we're not the first that have risked the exposure of the wizarding world. And to be fair, sir, we did the best we could given the circumstances and-".

"Silence!. Most unfortunately, you are not in my house and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who do have that happy power. You will wait here".

Harry huffed in annoyance, "What crawled up his ass and died?".

Ron stifled a laugh and shook his head "Doesn't anything ever get to you?" He asked amazed "We could be expelled".

"What will be will be. It is out of our hands now, which means it would be pointless worrying about it now. If worst comes to the worst we'll just get ourselves new wands and transfer to Durmstrang Institute or Beauxbatons Academy of Magic".

Ten minutes later, Snape returned, and sure enough, it was Professor McGonagall who accompanied him. Harry had seen Professor McGonagall angry on numerous occasions, but he had forgotten just how thin her mouth could go.

She raised her wand the moment she entered; Ron flinched, but she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace, where flames suddenly erupted.

"Sit," she said. Ron scurried into the chair whilst Harry strolled over to the chair quite, purposefully, and with a lofty brooding as a half smirk spread across his lips. He then carefully brushed down his clothes and sat down upon the chair in a respectful and proper manner. All without sacrificing his portrait of ease, of course.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry in a shrewd, calculating manner as his glinting black eyes drilled into the back of his head.

"Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.

Ron proceeded to launch into the story, starting with the barrier at the station reusing to let them through "-So, we no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train".

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl?. I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to Harry.

Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered into his ear "She has us on that on, Ron. I don't think we can talk out way out of this one,".

"We didn't think-" Ron said sheepishly.

That, Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, "is obvious".

There was a knock on the office door and Snape, now looking happier than ever, opened it. There stood the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. He was looking unusually grave. He stared down his very crooked nose at them.

Harry looked at an interesting spot on the floor.

There was a long silence; Then Dumbledore said, "Please explain why you did this".

Harry sighed heavily, "It's like this, sir. The barrier to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was closed. We couldn't get through despite our best efforts. Therefore, we decided in the spurt of the moment to fly the car to Hogwarts. It never occurred to us to send an owl which as Professor McGonagall said was obvious. However, in our defense, we weren't prepare for a situation like this and did what was necessary to get ourselves to school" He said, trying to make light of the situation "It didn't exactly go to plan as you know, sir. The invisibility cloak on the car was faulty. We weren't able to fix this so we made the best of the situation and flew up higher in order to conceal the car. As the car isn't used to flying such a long distance. It began to conk out. I made the decision to land at the edge of the lake. All in all what happened was nothing more than human error. We made a mistake and we are willing to accept responsibility and be held accountable for our actions. Should you wish to expel us then all I ask is a good recommendation so that I and Ron can apply to Durmstrang Institute or Beauxbatons Academy of Magic".

Dumbledore merely continued to peer at them through his spectacles once Harry had finished.

"We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" Barked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" Said Ron.

"No, not today, Mr. Weasley," Said Dumbledore. "But, I must impress upon both of you, the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you".

Harry snorted "That'll just depress them that I wasn't expelled or maimed in some way".

Dumbledore gave Harry a severe look.

Ron's eyes widened as he elbowed him.

Professor Snape cleared his throat "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry surely an act of this nature-".

"I'm well aware of our bylaws, Severus, I wrote a few of them myself. It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments," said Dumbledore calmly "They are in her house and are therefore her responsibility".

Snape looked like he had just been told that Christmas had been cancelled.

"Maybe next year, Professor Snape".

Snape scowled at Harry.

Dumbledore tuned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva. I've got to give a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious looking custard tart I want to sample-".

Snape shot a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eyeing them like a wrathful eagle. "You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding".

"Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve after knocking it somehow when they had crash landed. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being sorted-".

"The sorting ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall "your sister is in Gryffindor".

"Oh, good," said Ron.

Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at Ron's bleeding cut "Episkey".

The small cut above Ron's eye healed.

"Thanks, mate" Ron said.

"I have some Dittany in my trunk to prevent any lasting scarring, I'll give it to you when we get to Gryffindor Tower".

"Thanks, mate" Ron said gratefully.

Professor McGonagall began staring at Harry for a long moment, "That Mr. Potter was hardly a first year spell".

"I'm well aware of that Professor, I decided to take a leaf out of Hermione's book and take more of an interest in my magical education. I spent the entire summer revising. Not to boast, but I probably know more spellsthan most of the seventh year students. I've even attempted using wandless magic over the summer just like the children who are enrolled at the Uagadou School of Magic are taught to do".

"That's all he did at the burrow was study and exercise. He wasn't even interested in playing Quidditch with us. My bedroom floor was covered in books. I could barely move without stubbing my toe on one" Ron complained.

Harry scoffed "You're exaggerating. The floor wasn't littered. I had a pile of books neatly stacked which, might I add that you kept knocking over. Would it kill you to take an interest in your studies and crack on a book open once in a while".

"Bloody hell, you're starting to sound like Hermione, she's becoming a bad influence on you, mate".

Harry rolled his eyes "Perhaps, but is that such a bad thing, that I wish to be better prepared for what's to come. Voldemort is out there somewhere biding his time until he can find a way to create a rudimentary body of his own, so that he can return to power once more and when he does he will come after me and those that affiliate themselves with me. Which is why I'm pushing myself so much. Because I refuse to let those I care about, die for me. I may not be fighting this upcoming war alone, but in the end Voldemort and I will finish what we started back in 1981" He told Ron in all serious "I have a responsibility not only to you and Hermione, but I owe it to myself and my parents to see this through to the end".

"You're a child, Mr. Potter. You have no place in fighting a war" McGonagall said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yet, Professor, children are the first casualties in times of war. If I am to die then shouldn't I die for something worth fighting for. The fact of the matter, whether you like it or not, Professor. We both know it's only a matter of time before I and Voldemort face each other off again. Dumbledore and Professor Snape cannot protect me, forever, nor shall I let them. We all have our parts to play, some of us much more than others" He replied strongly as his eyes blazed fiercely with determination.

Professor McGonagall gave him a softened look, "You may have your father's looks, Mr. Potter. But, you certainly seem to take after your mother. They would be proud of you, Mr. Potter. However, I'm afraid that due to the seriousness of your transgressions that both you and Mr. Weasley will be serving detention".

"I understand, Professor. It's more than fair" Harry replied in acceptance "Thank you, for not taking any points from Gryffindor. I doubt our housemates would appreciate having minus points before the start of term has barely even begun".

Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets, and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop "You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said "Now I must return to the feast".

When the door had closed behind her, Ron let a long, low whistle "I thought we'd had it," he said, grabbing a sandwich.

Harry also helped himself to a ham and mustard sandwich.

"Can you believe our luck, though?" said Ron thickly through a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle ever saw them". He swallowed and took another huge bite. "Why couldn't we get through the barrier?".

Harry shrugged. "We'll have to watch our step from now on, though," he said, taking a grateful swig of pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to the feast…".

"She didn't want us showing off," said Ron sagely. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying car".

When they had eaten as many sandwiches as they could before treading the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" she said as they approached the fat lady portrait.

"Er—" said Ron.

They didn't know the new year's password, not having met a Gryffindor prefect yet, but help came almost immediately; they heard hurrying feet behind them and turned to see Hermione dashing toward them.

"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumours—someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car".

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.

"You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor McGonagall.

"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password".

"It's wattlebird," said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point—". Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry and Ron inside, leaving Hermione to scramble in after them.

"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car to Hogwarts, people will be talking about that one for years".

"Good for you," said a fifth year Harry had never spoken to; someone was patting him on the back as though he'd just won a marathon; Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?" Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassedly, but Harry could see one person who didn't look happy at all. Percy was visible over the heads of some excited first years, and he seemed to be trying to get near enough to start telling them off. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Percy's direction. Ron got the point at once.

"Got to get upstairs—bit tired," he said, and the two of them started pushing their way toward the door on the other side of the room, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories.

"Night," Harry called back to Hermione, who was wearing a scowl just like Percy's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Why is it always me?**

The next day, Harry woke up early and went for his morning run in the forbidden forest. He stopped at the black lake for a swim and headed back to the castle in nothing but a pair of swimming trunks and a fluffy white towel slung over his shoulder.

Harry opened the castle door and slipped inside. He was surprised, however, to see that Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were both making their way towards the great hall.

"Good morning, Professors?" Harry greeted.

Dumbledore, eyes twinkled as he looked over his half moon speculates at Harry "Good morning, Harry. I see you decided to take a swim in the black lake. I must express caution in doing so, the black lake is just as dangerous as the forbidden forest, my boy. The mer-people don't take kindly to students roaming around in their waters".

Harry nodded "I'll keep that in mind, sir. Although you needn't worry, sir. I took the precaution of using Gillyweed and I also have my wand" He said gesturing to his leather wand holder.

"Gillyweed, ingenuous a rather rare herb Gillyweed not something that is found in your everyday garden. Where did you acquire it, Mr. Potter" He asked.

Harry got the impression that Snape was trying to imply that he had stolen it from his personal store "I tried Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, but they didn't sell it for the reasons you just stated. I was told that I would have better luck at, Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary, during the summer. Unfortunately, it was out of stock, but, I was able to place an order and had it sent by owl. You're more than welcome to inquire about my recent purchases, as I would hate to be accused of stealing from your personal stores. All my ingredients and potions that I have in my trunk are mine. That I can assure you, sir".

The professor cocked an eyebrow "You went sulking around Knockturn Alley?. You do know Potter that Knockturn Alley is filled with numerous shops devoted to the Dark Arts, People will think you're up to no good".

Harry snorted "Just because Knockturn Alley has numerous shops that are devoted to the Dark Arts, not all of the stores that reside there do. If people want to make unfounded assumptions about me then so be it. it's no skin off my nose. And besides the same could be said for being sorted into Slytherin house, sir".

"Oh, and why is that?".

"Well, one of the key traits is ambition. There's all kinds of ambition, and one of those desires is a thirst to prove oneself and to do this they strive for power. That means that more Dark wizards and witches have come from Slytherin House than any other, and it's given them a bad reputation. When a Dark wizard or witch comes from any other house, it's just brushed off and swept under the carpet, but with Slytherin it's expected". Harry told him "Most people believe that just by being sorted into Slytherin that you're automatically a Deatheater in training and are therefore labelled dark. Just like how you are implying that since I've been sulking around Knockturn Alley, during the summer that I must be up to no good. When in reality, that could be further from the truth" Harry said, before adding "And as for Slytherin House in my opinion, sir. Just because someone seeks power doesn't mean that they will abuse it or be corrupted by it. In most cases, it is normally, the weak willed and the misguided that lose themselves to the allure of what the darker side of magic has to offer. To judge a whole house by an example of a few people that fall under that category is simply wrong, considering that I was almost sorted into Slytherin House, myself". Harry said and without another word headed back up to Gryffindor Tower under the ever watchful eye of Dumbledore and Snape.

"I see what you mean, Headmaster. It's like he's an entirely different boy from what we saw of him last year. The way he speaks and acts isn't normal not even for a twelve year old boy. Last year, Potter showed no measurable talent, his arrogance rivalled that of his father's and he seemed to relish in his fame. But, now-".

Dumbledore interjected with a small smile "Instead of sorely reminding you of his father, Harry is now becoming an all too painful reminder of his mother, Lily".

Fifteen minutes later,

Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug.

"Detention. On the first day?".

"That must be some kind of record".

"I should think you'dconsider yourselves lucky that you weren't expelled" Hermione reprimand.

"I should think you should mind your own business" Snapped Ron as they glared at each other. Harry sighed lightly and rolled his eyes, they were both acting like an old married couple.

He had just settled down to a bowl of porridge when Neville spoke "Mail's due any minute—I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot". Sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and grey fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.

"Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Oh, no!-" Ron gasped as his eyes widened in sheer horror at the mere sight of the red envelope. He had even turned several shades of pale.

"It's all right, he's still alive,"reassured Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.

"It's not that—it's that" Ron said, aghast and pointed in the direction of the red envelope.

Harry grimaced "Mrs. Weasley sent Ron a Howler".

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My Gran, sent me one once, and I ignored it and" he gulped "it was horrible".

Ron looked absolutely petrified whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners.

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes—".

Harry let his wand slid into his hand, ready to help his friend out as Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"Stealing the car, I wouldn't have been surprised if they'd expelled you, you wait till I get hold of you, I don't suppose you stopped to think!".

Harry pointed his wand at the letter "Incendio Tria".

A large jet of blue and white scouring hot flames burst forth from the tip of his wand and hit the letter with a flash reducing the Howler to nothing more than mere ashes on the letter.

Professor Flitwick, let out a small squeal of delight at witness Harry, cast a second year fire-making charm successful.

Ron, who had turned an awful shade of crimson red looked at Harry with pure gratitude "I owe you one, mate".

Harry grinned and clapped his back "You would have done it, if I had been the one in your position".

"Mr. Potter, may I remind you, that magic is not allow to be used in the great hall during meals. Five points from Gryffindor" Professor McGonagall reprimand lightly. "However, I will award you, five points for an excellent demonstration of charm-work".

"Thank you, Professor".

After breakfast,

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the greenhouse for Herbology.

"Welcome to the Greenhouse, Today, we will be re-plotting Mandrakes. Now, who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?".

Harry and Hermione instantly stuck up their hands.

"Yes, Mr. Potter".

"Mandrake, or Mandragora as it is also known as is used to return those who have been transfigured to their original state as they are a prime ingredient for the Mandrake Restorative Draught when matured to counteract such as the petrifying curse. Mandrake is also used in brewing; Oculus Potion, Pepper-Up Potion, Revive Potion, Poly-Juice Potion and most antidotes. Might I also add that Mandrake is quite dangerous as its cry is fatal to anyone who hears it" He paused for a moment, taking in a breath before continuing "As these Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will certainly knock you out for several hours. That is why we have been each provided with a pair of earmuffs".

Everyone was staring at Harry in astonishment. Not expecting such an in-depth answer for him.

"Excellent, twenty points to Gryffindor".

"Oh, hello there!" Lockhart called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Harry! I've been wanting a word—you don't mind, do you, Professor Sprout?".

Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said,"That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face.

"Harry," said Lockhart, his large white teeth gleaming in the sunlight as he shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry."

Completely nonplussed, Harry said nothing.

"When I heard—well, of course, it was all my fault. Could have kicked myself".

Harry bit his tongue as Lockhart went on "Don't know when I've been more shocked. Flying a car to Hogwarts! Well, of course, I knew at once why you'd done it. Stood out a mile. Harry, Harry, Harry".

"Gave you a taste for publicity, didn't I?" said Lockhart. "Gave you the bug. You got onto the front page of the paper with me and you couldn't wait to do it again".

Harry did his best to ignore the sorry excuse of a defense teacher that stood in front of him.

"Are you listening to me, Harry. You seem distracted?".

A malevolent smile spread across his face "I'm listening to you, Lockhart. I'm just not paying attention. Now, if you excuse me. I'm going back to class" He turned and without another word to Lockhart walked back into the classroom.

"Everyone takes a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right—earmuffs on".

Harry snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out the sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Neville's eyes rolled back into his head as he faints. Professor Sprout, plunges the bawling creature into a pot, removes her earmuffs and everyone followed suit as they crowded around Neville.

"Hm. Look as though Mr. Longbottom neglected his earmuffs".

"No, he just fainted" Harry sighed and raised his wand, pointed it at Neville's chest and said "Rennervate" Neville stirred feebly

Professor Sprout gasped stunned "Mr. Potter, that was a fifth year spell. Your mother was also natural when it came to charms. Professor Flitwick will be thrilled. 10 points for exceptional spell-work and a further 5 points to Gryffindor for going to the aid of a fellow housemate".

Neville stuttered "Thank you,"

Harry smiled at him and offered him his hand "What are friends, for".

Neville's face lit up as he accepted Harry's hand and was hoisted up from the ground with ease.

By the end of the class, Harry, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration.

Harry sat idly staring at the beetle on his desk that was suppose to be transfigured into a button. He could transfigure the beetle with his eyes closed. He decided not to bother wasting his time using his wand as he stared at the beetle attempting to transfigure it with wandless and non-verbal magic.

Harry focused intently on the beetle that was scuttling across his desk. He waited until Professor McGonagall was at the back of the room and pointed his finger at the beetle and watched as it had changed into a button with legs.

He chuckled amused as Professor McGonagall came over and looked pleased at his progress "I see you've been some progress, I award a point to Gryffindor for effort. Good work, now try, transfiguring the beetle again, but this time without legs, Mr. Potter" She told him and tapped the button with her wand changing it back to a beetle.

Harry shrugged and pointed his wand at the beetle, concentrating once more, he said the transfiguration spell and watched as the beetle effortlessly transfigured into a button without legs this time around.

"Excellent work, Mr. Potter. It's good to see that your hard work over the summer is paying off," She complimented with a small smile.

Harry was relieved to hear the lunch bell. He thought that he was going to die of boredom. He only had a few opportunities to try using non-verbal and wandless magic during class without anyone being the wiser. He caught Hermione glancing over at his desk a couple of times and decided not to risk getting caught.

He went down to lunch, where Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione's showing them the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration.

"What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry, hastily changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.

"Why," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?".

Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously.

They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard.

Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched. Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy-haired boy he'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"Hiya, Harry. I'm Collin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor, too," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "D'you think—would it be all right if—can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"Maybe later, Collin. Now isn't a good time for me. I'll make sure to get one with you at the end of the day. I promise".

Collin looked a little disappointed and nodded as he left.

"Why didn't you just let him take your picture?" Hermione asked.

"Because we're in a public setting and certain people will think that I'm relishing in my fame and get jealous and besides, I want Lockhart giving me another speech about himself" He shuddered at the thought.

After lunch,

Harry dragged himself up to the Defense classroom. When he got there he headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where he busied himself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books in front of him, so that he could avoid looking at the real thing.

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

Harry, quickly zoned out, not bothering to listen to the blonde haired buffoon.

As Lockhart paced before the class. Hermione and the girls hung onto his every word as they ogled him with dreamy expressions on their face. It was a sickening sight to see as Harry decided to use the opportunity to strengthen his Occlumency shield.

When Lockhart began passing out the quiz. Ron nudged Harry, who had been staring into space seemingly daydreaming for the pass several minutes.

Harry shook his head and looked down at the desk and glowered at the quiz.

"Look at these questions. They're all about him".

"It's Lockhart, what do you, expect. He's a self absorbed bumbling buffoon".

Ron stifled a laugh at his friend's antics.

Lockhart returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes—start—now!".

Harry looked down at his paper and read:

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Harry wasn't having any of it "Professor Lockhart, I'm not feeling very well. I think I need to go to the hospital wing. Would it be alright if someone accompanied me...Ron, perhaps" He, then quickly held his breath so his cheek would bloat out and slapped his hand over his mouth as if to vomit as he grabbed Ron's arm and rushed out of the room.

Once, they were out of the classroom and now the spiral staircase.

Harry let out the breath of air, he had been holding with a laugh. "That solves that problem, fancy nipping down to the kitchens, for a bit?".

Ron grinned "I can't believe it. You were faking".

"Guilty as charged, besides did you really want to sit there for a whole thirty minute on a stupid quiz. We'll go back once the quiz is finished and no one will be any the wiser. I'll just say that it was anxiety and that I was given a calming draught and nipped off to have some fresh air before returning back to class. And you merely were being a good friend who decided to stay and make sure I was okay" He said slyly.

Ron shook his head, smiling, "Good one, mate. I'll have to remember that one. Next time, decide to skive class. Do you think that Snape would fall for it".

"I doubt it, he isn't as dimwitted as Lockhart".

After the test was over,

Harry returned to class and fobbed Lockhart off with his excuse.

Lockhart, of course fell for it.

Hermione, of course, knew they were full of it at the matching ear to ear grins on their faces.

"Now—be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm and I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart with a showman's flare. "It might provoke them".

As most of the class, excluding Harry held their breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Cornish pixies?".

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies".

Unable to control themselves, Seamus and Harry snort with laugher.

"Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Potter, but pixies can be devilish tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!" Lockhart foolishly opens the cage and instantly the pixies rocket about, spraying the students with ink bottles, breaking beakers and shredding textbooks. Two seized Neville, by the ears, lifted him into the ceiling as he dangled in mid-air.

"Come on now—round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!".

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione "And you have a crush on that pompous prat" He pointed his wand "Immobilus" he bellowed as the pixies froze in mid-air. Neville falls, plopping down onto Lockhart's desk, shaken but thankfully unscathed. He looks at Harry.

"Why is it always me?".

"Yeh, know, Nev, I often find myself asking that exact same question. Do tell me if you ever find an answer I'd like to know myself. Are you alright?".

Neville nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Harry".

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage" He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once.

"You don't honestly believe that, do you, Mione, it's obvious the guy is a fraud. He doesn't have an absolute clue as to what he is doing. We're learning nothing constructive. And believe you ask I was faking to get out of class for a bit. Ron and I would rather not waste our time on a quiz all about that incompetent excuse for a professor we've been stuck with this year. I'd rather much have Quirrelmort back teaching. At least then we learn something useful".

"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books—look at all those amazing things he's done".

"He says he's done," Ron muttered.

Hermione huffed and stormed out of the room.

"What's her problem?".

Harry replied "She's a girl, Ron. She obviously has a crush on Lockhart. Which, has blinded her and the other girls from seeing Lockhart for what he really is. She'll get over it, eventually".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Detention with Lockhart**

Harry spent a lot of time over the next few days in the room of requirement practising arcane magic, the dark arts and muggle combat with animated Deatheater dummies as target practise. If Hermione or Ron asked to where he was. Harry would simply reply that he wanted some time alone to focus on his studying and to do his homework in peace.

Harry was quite glad to reach the weekend. He needed a break away from his studies or he was going to drop from exhaustion at the rate he was going. He, Ron, and Hermione were planning to visit Hagrid on Saturday morning.

Harry, however, forgot that Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor team had other plans of how Harry was going to spend his Saturday morning as he was shaken awake several hours earlier than he would have liked.

So, a grouchy, Harry made his way down to the courtyard to meet the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

When Harry, finally decided to make an appearance, they were led by Oliver towards the Quidditch pitch. However, as they crossed the courtyard from the other side seven boys in green robes, carrying broomsticks.

"Uh, Oh. I smell trouble".

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!".

Joining their captain, they squared off with the Slytherin.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!".

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood," said Marcus, the Slytherin Captain. "Besides, I've got a note. Professor Snape wants us to train up the new Seeker".

"You've got a new Seeker?. Who?" Oliver demanded.

Malfoy pushed his way to the front standing next to Marcus "Me," He said with a smugly,

"Congratulations, Malfoy. At least, now Gryffindor will have to some competition this year. May the better Seeker win" Harry said stretching out his hand.

An arrogant smirk was planted firmly across Malfoy's face "That's right, Potter. And that's not all that's new this year…" He accepts Harry's hand and shook once before gesturing over to the Slytherins holding out seven brand new gleaming broomsticks.

"Nice, I believe those are the latest Nimbus Two Thousand Ones".

"A generous gift from Draco's father. I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" He smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives—"sweeps the board with them".

"Doesn't necessarily mean you're going to win, though, does it, Flint. I admit, Malfoy does have some natural talent on a broom. And this brooms will put us at a disadvantage, but that doesn't mean the game is in the bag. How about we make things interesting. A little bet shall we say?".

Harry, turned to Draco "What do you say, Malfoy. Want in on this?".

Draco raised an eyebrow, his interest peaked "Name your stakes, Potter".

"Thirty Galleons says that Gryffindor wins the upcoming match against Slytherin".

Fred and George whistled at the high stakes.

Draco smirks "Now your talking, Potter. Fine thirty Galleons it is" They shook hands once again.

Harry, then left in the direction of Hagrid's hut with Ron and Hermione in tow for a short visit, since Quidditch practise was cancelled.

Later on,

They had barely set foot in the cool entrance hall when a voice rang out, "There you are, Potter—Weasley." Professor McGonagall was walking toward them, looking stern. "You will both do your detentions this evening".

"What're we doing, Professor?" said Ron, nervously.

"You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch," said Professor McGonagall. "And no magic, Weasley—elbow grease".

Ron gulped at having his detention with Argus Filch, the caretaker, was loathed by every student in the school.

"And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail," said Professor McGonagall.

"Can't you assign my detention with Professor Snape?. I could scrub his cauldrons without magic. I'll do anything, Professor" He pleaded with his head of house "He's deluded himself into believing that I'm envious of him. He just keeps droning on about his supposed achievements and getting me useless advice in regards to handling my fame".

Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows "Perhaps, you'll learn your lesson, Mr. Potter to think next time before you act. And, that goes for you, too, Mr. Weasley. As, for your detention, Mr. Potter, I do not know of what Lockhart has planned for you, tonight, however I do know that he requested you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, both of you".

Harry and Ron slouched into the Great Hall in states of deepest gloom, Hermione behind them, wearing a well-you-did-break-school-rules sort of expression

"Filch'll have me there all night," said Ron heavily. "No magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I'm no good at Muggle cleaning".

"I'd swap anytime," said Harry hollowly. "I've had loads of practice with the Dursleys. Answering Lockhart's fan mail… he'll be a nightmare…".

Saturday afternoon seemed to melt away, and in what seemed like no time, it was five minutes to eight, and Harry was dragging his feet along the second-floor corridor to Lockhart's office. He gritted his teeth and knocked.

"Ah, Harry!. Come in...Come in," Lockhart said cheerily as he beamed down at him.

Harry was fighting the urge to hex him. "Good, Evening, Professor" He greeted coolly and with great reluctance entered Lockhart's office.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…Can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention than addressing the envelopes?".

Harry gave Lockhart a forced smile and gave a tight nod. He was surprised that Lockhart hadn't ended up in St. Mungos, sooner. The blonde-haired prat was irritating him to no end with his self inflated ego. Lockhart was worse than Malfoy and even rivalled Voldemort, which was saying something.

"Fame's a fickle friend, Harry. Celebrity is as celebrity does. Remember that" Harry took to blocking Lockhart as he dipped his quill and made a start on the stack of envelopes.

As time, drifted by at a snail's pace.

Harry waited for the chilling voice of the Basilisk to fill the room.

It must be nearly time to leave, Harry thought miserably, please let it be nearly time…

'Come… come to me… Let me rip you… Let me tear you… Let me kill you…'.

Harry played along as he couldn't stand another minute of addressing, Lockhart's fan-mail "What?".

"I was just saying six solid months at the top of the bestseller list!. Broke all records".

Harry scowled darkly "No, not you, that...voice".

"Voice?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled.

Harry nodded "Surely, you must have heard it?".

Lockhart was looking at Harry in high astonishment "What are you talking about, Harry?. I think we're getting a bit drowsy. Great Scott and no wonder look at the time!. We've been here nearly four hours!. Dinner's nearly done!. If you hurry, you might make pudding. Spooky how the time flies when one's having fun!".

"Yeah, this detention was a whole heap of fun" He said sarcastically "I might just have to get another one so that we can do this again, sometime" He said knowing full well that his sarcasm had fallen on deaf ears.

"I've enjoyed our time together too. You're more than welcome to come after dinner sometime to answer some more of my fan-mail".

Harry, quickly left the classroom and went straight up to Gryffindor Tower and waited up for Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Second Chance**

Harry was feeling rather nervous as his stomach twisted in knots as he made his way down to the dungeons for his first potions class of the year. He wasn't sure whether or into things would change between him and the dreaded potions master. Snape, had yet to mention the apology note he left at the end of the school year.

Harry had prepared extensively in the event that Snape had decided to quiz him. He was confident that he could answer any question that was thrown at him with an in-depth answer. He made sure to aware a few minutes early.

He knocked on the door and waited with a baited breath to be permitted entry.

"Enter" Snape drawled coolly.

Harry opened the door and slid inside as he took a seat at the front.

Snape's eyes were boring into Harry's "You're early, Potter".

"I didn't want to be late, sir" He said honesty "I almost didn't want us to start this school year on bad terms like last year. I spoke to the headmaster in the hospital wing after the incident with Quirrelmort. He said that you and my father were school rivals much like Draco and I were before we decided to set our differences aside as it would make our lives easier at school, benefit before our families if we were to become better acquainted and in my opinion a prospected ally is better than than an enemy. But, that is irrelevant as I seem to have gotten off topic. The headmaster mentioned that my father did something that you could never forgive...that my father saved your life and that you couldn't bear to be in my father's debt. Which is why you've worked so hard last year in protecting me so that it would make things even so you could go back to hating my father's memory in peace. Personally, sir, I think that there is more to the story, however, that is neither here nor there and what went on between you and my father is none of my business unless you make it my business. So, I won't pry, but I would like to hear the full story sometime if you're ever willing to give it. I just thought you should know that Professor Dumbledore had made me aware of your personal feelings towards my father. I asked in regardless to my mother of whether or not you knew her-" He left off and waited for Snape to respond.

Snape's face was heavily guarded, the only outward sign of emotion was that he gripped the quill tighter as his knuckles whitened "And, what did the headmaster tell you?".

"That it was not his place to tell me, but he did say that you knew my mother before Hogwarts, sir".

"Yes, I knew your mother, Potter. She and I lived near each other. We became friends and unfortunately she and I drifted apart whilst at Hogwarts, no thanks to your father and his delinquent friends" Snape said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know that my apology is meaningless to you, but I am sorry, that your friendship with my mother had ended abruptly. But, I'd like to think that if my mother was still around that perhaps you both could have rekindled what you lost. I also just want to say thank you, Professor Snape, for what you did last year".

Snape opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted as students began filing into the classroom chattering and sitting near steaming cauldrons.

Snape rose from his desk and came to the front of the room, "Now, then a class quiz to see how much you, all remember from last year. Hopefully some of you would have taken the initiative and saw fit to crack open their potions textbook given how some of you performed abysmally in my class last year" He then turned and walked over to his chalkboard and proceeded to write several questions.

"You have fifteen minutes, I suggest you, begin now" Snape told them.

Ten minutes later,

Harry, was the first one to hand in his quiz.

Snape took the parchment and raised an eyebrow "Progress, Potter. It would seem that you've done your research. Your answers are all corrected and written with in-depth answers that are not from a textbook".

"What!?. How is that possible. Those questions aren't first year. Most of them are OWL level, sir" Pansy screeched "Potter must have cheated!".

The Slytherins nodded in agreement with their fellow Slytherin and whilst the Gryffindors remained silent, they were also thinking along those same lines that he had somehow managed to cheat without alerting Snape.

Harry took a deep breath as anger coiled in the pit of his stomach as he turned to Parkinson "Just because I know the answers doesn't mean I had to cheat, banshee. Some of us aren't born with the brains of a mountain troll. But, then what can you expect going from someone the likes of you. Tell me, Parkinson. Did your parents breed to close to the gene pool when they had you?" He snapped as the students gasped.

Pansy looked like she had just swallowed a lemon. She opened her mouth, but Harry didn't give her the chance to speak as a dark gleam suddenly lit in his eyes that unnerved most of the students as a sinister smile stretched across his face "Do you really feel that threatened by my intelligence that you would feel it necessary to try and sabotage my integrity?" He said in a mocking tone, "You know Parkinson, if you wanted to gain my attention. You needn't have resorted to making such an outrageous allegation, especially without any credible proof to back you up. That wasn't smart of you, since I would of happily given you remedial lessons if only you'd asked" He drawled.

Parkinson looked like a raging volcano about to erupt "How dare you-".

Harry cut her off as he folded his arms "Challenge me" He snarled "I am a snake with far longer and sharp fangs than you will ever have Parkinson. Believe it or not, I have the mind of a Ravenclaw, The tongue of a Slytherin, The Heart of a Gryffindor and The Loyalty of a Hufflepuff. You'd do well to remember that I may roar like a lion, but without a moments notice I will bare my fangs and strike like the snake I am" He then said in a sly tone of voice, "Now onto the subject of cheating, I could only have done so if I were to have taken a dose of Wit-Sharpening Potion. Do you really think that I could outwit Professor Snape?. Do you believe him to be that dim-witted, a more than qualified Potions master, the youngest of the century not to be able to spot the signs of one of his students being underneath the influence of that particular potion?".

The Slytherins and Gryffindors were whispering amongst themselves as Parkinson couldn't respond without digging herself a bigger hole than she was already in. Snape was not the least bit happy and there was nothing she could she to appease him. She swallowed thickly and wisely kept her mouth shut as she glared maliciously at Harry, who grinned victoriously as he turned to Professor Snape "Sir, I do apologise for disrupting your lesson" He turned to Parkinson and sneered back at her "It shan't happen again, I assure you".

Snape's eyes glittered strangely as they bore into Harry's. "It better not, Mr. Potter" He warned "5 points from Gryffindor and Miss. Parkinson, a point from Slytherin for making a mockery of yourself in my classroom. Now, if you're both quite done interrupting my lesson-" He trailed off.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors were in a state of shock both with Snape taking a point off Slytherin and Harry knocking Pansy down a few pegs.

Pansy lowered her head, her face burned with anger and humiliation.

Harry went on to make a potion to cure boils. Snape had paired him up with Ron to brew Herbicide Potion.

Harry did most of the work not wanting Ron to accidentally botch the potion up. Not that Ron could complain as he took a step back and let Harry work.

Snape spoke softly "Mr. Potter, what are the magic properties of Lionfish spine?".

"When crushed into powder, Lionfish spines can be used in healing potions such as the Wiggenweld Potion. It is also the ingredient of the Herbicide Potion and also in an Invigoration Draught".

"Very good, and how do you cure someone that has been poisoned?".

"The Antidote to Common Poisons. However, if you don't have one on hand and the situation is direr than I would suggest shoving a Bezoar down their throats as it is a known fact that Bezoars also acts as an antidote to most poisons. Which is why I always carry one with me. You never know when the situation may arise. However Bezoars will not do protect you from certain poisons also, might I add the fresher the Bezoar the more potent its effects are which means the victim has more of a chance in surviving".

"Armadillo bile, scarab beetles, and ginger roots are all used in which potion?".

"Wit-Sharpening Potion, which is a potion that allows the drinker to think more clearly. Due to this, it acts as a counteragent to the Confundus Charm. It is often used as a study-aid, or else taken before an important exam. When taken excessively or on a regular basis, the Wit-Sharpening Potion can lead to dementia and other permanent forms of brain damage. This is a result of the brain's functions working too quickly without the proper support, thus burning out the brain in a sense".

Snape gave a small nod of his head "Very good, Mr. Potter, I expect you to keep up the good work.

I expect no less than an outstanding when exam times comes from you, now that it appears that you do indeed possess a brain in that head of yours, that you were evidently lacking last year".

Harry knew that was as good as any compliment that Snape would ever outrightly give him.

"Yes, sir".

Once, he was finished with the potion.

He bottled and labelled it and then placed it on Snape desk.

Harry and Ron were waiting idly for the rest of the class to finish as no thanks to Harry, they had finished earlier than expected. He began to re-read chapter two of his potions textbook. Snape seemed very pleased that their potion was passable. Despite, meticulously looking for a fault, so that he could ridicule Harry. But, found none much to Harry's relief.

When class was over, Harry was asked to stay behind.

Snape was vaguely impressed and suspicious at Potter's drastic improvement in potions.

"Impressive, Mr. Potter. I must say that I didn't expect to see such a drastic improvement from you, in such a short amount of time. Last year, you were mediocre at best, now you've shown yourself to be adept at potions brewing".

"To be honest sir, I didn't like your teaching ethic, you cannot deny that you didn't have it in for me on the before I had even stepped foot inside these castle walls. Therefore, I saw no reason to apply any real effort in your class as I believed that you would fault my potion unfairly. So, in a way I sabotaged my potions as ridiculous as it sounds in order to get back at you" He lied smoothing knowing that such an improvement would not just happen over one summer.

Snape leaned back in his seat as if he had just solved one piece of a puzzle "Should you do so again Mr. Potter in my class. I will have you in detention for a very long time" He warned "Now, the reason I have asked you to remain behind is that I would like you to join my Potions Club. You've shown that you have some natural talent in Potions. I will not allow you to waste your talent because you have a problem with my teaching ethic".

"Understood, sir. I'd love to join your Potions Club...You won't tell the other professors that I held back in your class will you?" He asked, intentionally making himself look incredibly guilty as he needed a way to explain away his newfound aptitude in his classes.

Snape narrowed his eye as the pieces all fell into place "Sit" He said ordered.

"I'll be late for-"

"I'll give you a note, Potter".

Harry looked back at the door and then sighed as he walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Potter have you been holding back in your classes?" He asked softly.

Harry opened his mouth.

"Do not even think about lying to me" He said seriously.

Harry snorted and crossed his arms, "I knew almost right away that you're a skilled Legilimens and Occlumens given that the first rule of learning either is to control your emotions and discipline your mind both something that you excel in sir. I wouldn't dare lie to you, given I'm not nearly as skilled or experienced in the subtle art of mind magics as you evidently are and that goes for Dumbledore and that sorry excuse for a dark lord. I decided to teach myself the basics after Quirrelmort got into my head last year, it's how he knew I had The Philosopher's Stone in my pocket. Which is why I cannot afford to allow my weakness in that particular area be exploited. However, just because I cannot kick you out, sir. Yet, does not mean that I will let you in, either or anyone else for that matter be it friend or foe".

"You're trying to divert the subject, Potter. Nice try, you cannot out Slytherin me. Now, answer the question".

Harry leaned back in the chair and closely guarded his emotions as Snape had done previously "Sometimes it isn't the person that changes its the mask that falls off. Sometimes, you wear a mask for so long, you forget who you are beneath it. But, I've found that no one can hide behind a mask; the pretence soon lapses into the true character. Do you know how difficult it is to pretend to be sometime you're not?. Last year, I played the part that was expected of me. Because I knew from the get go that everyone had formed a bias opinion of me, in some I will be seen as a hero decked in light and in others I am that raving egomaniac's replacement. Which both couldn't be further from the truth. Which is why I choose Gryffindor over Slytherin because I knew when the time came I would need allies. You know as I do that few would choose to stand with a Slytherin. I would have never gained the other houses trust, either for that matter. I cannot fight in the war alone. I need allies which is something that I'm currently lacking" He explained "As to why I've been holding back in my classes. Because, I have power that the dark lord and Dumbledore know nothing about, which is why I intend to keep it unwraps as a good tactical advantage to have for when he returns and we duel. I want to take him by surprise. I want him and his death munchers to underestimate my abilities which gives me a small window of opportunity to do so and do what I need to do in order to survive. It's him or me basically. I don't know why he wants to kill me so bad or why he even went after me and my parents as a baby back in 1981. Perhaps it was fate...destiny, if you believe in that kind of thing" He said with a thoughtful look and saw a flicker of something unreadable in Snape's eyes "But, what I do know is that I will be ready for whatever he throws my way. Believe it or not sir, I trust you, more than my friends or Dumbledore. I don't know why?. Let's just call it intuition for now. But, I have a feeling that I can trust you with my life. Which is why I am entrusting you with this information. I ask that you do not reveal what I have spoken of to anyone else….just for the time being. What does it matter if I'm holding back in my classes as long as I'm passing isn't that good enough?".

Snape studied him for a long moment "I cannot fault your reasoning, Potter. Fine, I shall keep your secret for now as long as you pass _all_ your classes and I still expect you to get an outstanding on your final exam and at least an exceeds expectation in Defense Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms. If what you say is true then come exam time you should have no problem in doing what I've asked".

Harry nodded and smirked "Consider it, done. Now, before I'm excused. I was wondering whether you would consider in mentoring me in Defense Against The Dark Arts, next year. There's only so much I can learn on my own. You have the experience and knowledge that I lack. If I am going to survive this upcoming war, then I'm going to need to learn how to do fight. Dumbledore, doesn't wish to burden me. He still sees me as a child and wishes to preserve my innocence and childhood. Something I lost a long time ago and will never gain back from the moment that bastard murdered my parents and I was left with my aunt and that fat oaf of a husband and a whale of a son who both loath me more than you probably do and that is saying something. But, I'd rather not get into that right now. I refuse to allow my parents sacrifice to be in vain. My mother died so that I could live. And I plan to keep on living, but I will need your help, along the way, professor. I wouldn't ask if I didn't believe you weren't the man for the job".

"I shall consider it, Potter. I will not do so lightly. The headmaster would be against me, doing so".

Harry snorted "Because of your past, I know all about your track record with the dark arts and your past as a Deatheater. It wasn't hard to find out. Which is why the headmaster rejects your application for the Defense Against The Dark Arts post because he fears that it might tempt you back to using dark magic and that you could influence impressionable minds as over the years you've gotten so good at playing spy that I doubt Dumbledore or Lord Mouldy Shorts know who's man you really are. I'd like to think that you are your own man. Whether your light or dark is of little importance to me. I do not deny that I myself have a no slant towards Light or Dark. All that matter is that I can trust you, when the time comes to pick a side. Whoever you gave your loyalty to in the past is also of little concern to me. What is important is that I know that your loyalty to yourself until such times you have decided which cause you're willing to fight and die for. We all make mistakes now and then. The world isn't split into good people and Deatheaters. Good people can have a dark past and those who have committed dark horrors can find even a moment of light. Allow me to be the light that our world so desperately needs in the dark times ahead of us. I know that not all those who wander in the dark are lost some choose to walk a dark path in order to guide others who have lost their way. I know that many of your Slytherins do not have a choice in this upcoming war. They will choose to stand by their families, regardless of their own personal beliefs. They need someone like you to watch over them. We all have our roles and parts to play in this upcoming war some more than others" He closed his eyes, "I see more than people think I do. You must know by now, sir, that Dumbledore and The Dark Lord" He sneered their names out "Are playing a complex game of wizarding chess and we are merely the pawns to a means to an end. I am telling you, now that I am not a prize to be won nor am I a chess piece to be sacrificed. I will no longer go where the headmaster tries to place me. I will move off in the opposite direction and still manage to come out on top. Very soon a new player will be joining the game, one that has his own set of rules".

Snape smirked "You've certainly thought this through".

"My life and the world hangs in the balance. I've had a lot to think about this past year. I've been scheming and devising strategies for the future. I will not go into this blind as Dumbledore has intended for me to do. And besides you could tell Dumbledore that you're teaching me, Occlumency and should you _choose_ to take up old duties again. You could always tell Mouldy Shorts that you're teaching me the dark arts. That should put you in his good graces again, that you've managed to corrupt the boy-who-lived right under Dumbledore's nose" He told the man with a sly smirk "If Voldie, thinks that there is a chance of recruiting me than that might buy us more time to prepare".

"How you ended up in Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, is beyond me. You're an enigma. But, rest assured I will figure you out. I'll give you credit where credit is due, I underestimated you and misjudged you. I admit after our illuminating chat I can see that you are more of a Slytherin than you look. You're wasted in Gryffindor".

Harry raised an eyebrow "What can I say, it's the perfect disguise is it not?. After all, no one would look for a snake in the lion's den. You know, I think this is the first time, we've managed to actually have a civil conversation, sir, with one another" He rose from his seat "I'll see you around, Professor. Do let me know what you've decided before the end of the school year, won't you?".

"You're dismissed, Potter. Here, take your note" He replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Deathday Party**

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and Students. Professor Snape had Harry assist him during Potions club in re-stocking the hospital wing with Pepperup Potion.

Harry was still trying to work out the kinks in his training regiment. He needed to work his extra curriculum activities around his spending time with his friends, homework, Quidditch practise, Potions club and recuperating. He was seriously thinking about investing in a time-turner to help him out a little and get things done. He had just over two years left to prepare himself for Voldemort's inevitable return.

He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to fit it all in next year with having to choose two or more additional classes along with being mentored by Snape. He was confident that the man would see reason and help him out. That wasn't to say that Harry hadn't made sufficient progress on his own.

He was getting better at Arcane magic, Electrokinesis proved to be his strong suit. He still had a lot of trouble with Photokinesis. But, it was a working progress and he would get the hang of it eventually. He was now able to create a golf sized ball of aurora light that hovered in the palm of his hand. As for using wandless magic he could do so effortlessly with most basic first to third year spells. He found that a combination of both non-verbal and wandless magic was more taxing on his body and drained his core quicker to the point he was suffering from magical exhaustion and could no longer use magic until his magical reserves had replenished. His hand to hand muggle combat training was going well. His Occlumency training still needed a some work, and on a few occasions he had tried his hand at using Legilimency on a few test subjects. He would only do a very basic read of someone's emotions and find out what they were thinking at that exact moment of time. Anything more and he had found that he would unintentionally give his unwitting test subjects a headache due to his lack of skill and experience in that area.

Late one, stormy Saturday afternoon a few days before Halloween, returning from Quidditch practise. He was on his way to Gryffindor Tower, drenched to the skin and splattered with mud.

As Harry squelched along the deserted corridor he came across somebody who looked just as preoccupied as he was. Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, was staring morosely out of a window, muttering under his breath, "…don't fulfil their requirements… half an inch, if that…".

Harry sighed and went over to talk to a troubled Nearly Headless Nick, "Hello, Nick, is something the matter?. You seem troubled. Anything I can do?" He asked.

"Hello, hello," said Nearly Headless Nick, starting and looking round "You also looked troubled," said Nick, folding a transparent letter as he spoke and tucking it inside his doublet.

Harry was troubled because of the upcoming events that were about to take place. He had a lot on his mind lately and had no one that he could confide in about it. He shook his head "You know how it is- so what's going with you, Nick?".

"Ah," Nearly Headless Nick waved an elegant hand, "a matter of no importance...It's not as though I really wanted to join...Thought I'd apply, but apparently I 'don't fulfil the requirements'-" In spite of his airy tone, there was a look of great bitterness on his face. "But, you would think, wouldn't you" he erupted suddenly, pulling the letter back out of his pocket, "that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?".

Harry nodded "I take it that your request to join the Headless Hunt was rejected".

Sir. Nicholas nodded "I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However-".

Nearly Headless Nick shook his letter open and read furiously: "'We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfil our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore'".

Fuming, Nearly Headless Nick stuffed the letter away. "Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Harry! Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore".

Harry thought for a moment and looked around quickly to make sure they were alone "What if I looked into your little matter, Nick. I might be able to help. Might being the word. We're talking about very advance dark magic, here. It's practically Necromancy. And I admit I'm out of my depth with soul magic, but I'm willing to do my research. So, if I do attempt to behead you...and in the unlikely event I succeed _no one_ can know that it was me".

"You have my solemn word that I will tell no one. If it works I will be forever in your debt," Sir. Headless Nick said sincerely.

Harry nodded "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Not promises, Nick".

Sir. Nicholas gave Harry a meaningful look "I understand, young Potter".

Suddenly there was a high pitched mewling from somewhere near his ankles. He looked down and found himself gazing into a pair of lamp-like yellow eyes. It was Mrs. Norris, the skeletal grey cat

who was used by the caretaker, Argus Filch, as a sort of deputy in his endless battle against students.

"You'd better get out of here, Harry," said Nick quickly. "Filch isn't in a good mood—he's got the flu and some third years accidentally plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five. He's been cleaning all morning, and if he sees you dripping mud all over the place—".

"Right," said Harry, as he began backing away from the accusing stare of Mrs. Norris, but not quickly enough. Drawn to the spot by the mysterious power that seemed to connect him with his foul cat, Argus Filch burst suddenly through a tapestry to Harry's right, wheezing and looking wildly about for the rule-breaker. There was a thick tartan scarf bound around his head, and his nose was unusually purple.

"Filth!" he shouted, his eyes popping alarmingly as he pointed at the muddy puddle that had dripped from Harry's Quidditch robes. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you!-".

Harry interrupted Filch as he took off running as if Voldemort himself was chasing after him leaving behind Filch who was staring at the empty space that he had once occupied "You come back here, Potter!. Just wait until I get a hold of you!" Shouted Filch after Harry.

Harry slid into an empty classroom and with a baited breath waited for Nick to cause a diversion as Filch seemed hell bend on finding him.

Suddenly there was a great bang "Peeves!" Filch roared, "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!" He exploded in rage as his immediate attention was diverted elsewhere.

Harry stuck his head out of the classroom and watched as Filch ran down the corridor towards his office.

"Harry!. Harry! Did it work?" Nearly Headless Nick came gliding towards him.

"Thanks, Nick. What do you do?" He asked knowingly.

"I persuaded Peeves to crash the cabinet right over Filch's office. I thought it might distract him-".

"Yeah, it worked, I don't know what Filch would have done, if he found me".

Harry walked with Nearly Headless Nick, Harry noticed, he was still holding Sir Partick's rejection letter "I wish there was something that I could do for you in the meantime with regards to the Headless Hunt," Harry said.

Nick stopped in his tracks and Harry made sure this time not to walk right through him.

"But there is something you, could do for me," said Sir. Nicholas excitedly.

"Harry, would I be asking too much" He paused for a moment and frowned "No, you wouldn't want to-".

"What is it?" coaxed Harry.

"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth Deathday," He said drawing himself up and looking dignified

Harry remained silent as Sir. Nick went on.

"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will becoming from all over the country. It would be an honour if you, attended. Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger would be most welcome, too, of course -but I dare say you'd rather go to the school feast?" He watched Harry on tenterhooks.

"I would like to go to the school feast but then again, there will be others. Where as you only turn five hundred once, Nick. It is an easy choice to make. You're my friend, so therefore, I would be honoured to accept your invitation to your Deathday party. I cannot speak for Hermione or Ron, but will certainly be there".

"My dear boy! Harry Potter, at my deathday party! And"—he hesitated, looking excited—"do you think you could possibly mention to Sir Patrick how very frightening and impressive you find me?"

"Of—of course," said Harry.

Nearly Headless Nick beamed at him.

Later on,

"A Deathday party?" said Hermione keenly when Harry had changed at last and joined them in the common room.

"I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those. It'll be fascinating!".

Harry smirked "I'm quite looking forward to it myself. Partying with the dead on Halloween. What more could you want?" He said sounding rather excited about the whole thing as he would make a few changes this time around and bring food with him and place a warming charm on himself.

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his Potions homework and grumpy. "Sounds dead depressing to me…"

Harry thought for a moment and replied "Well, I suppose that is one way to look at it, but, I think death is nothing more than an ending to one story and the beginning of a new one. In my opinion death is sort of like a re-birth in a way whether you come back as a ghost or...something else. If they want to celebrate their Deathday than I say good for them".

"Well said, Harry" She said with a small smile.

Rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful.

Harry had gone to his room and took out his textbook on Secrets of the Darkest Art by Owle Bullock. He used an illusion charm in order to conceal the true nature of the book. He made it appear to be an advanced potions book.

He went back into the common room and sat down in one of the squashy armchair's next to the warm glow of the fire cracking in the fireplace as he looked into Nick's problem. The common room was packed with Gryffindors sitting reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of Fred and George Weasley, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander.

Ron and Hermione were playing chess. It was amusing to watch as Hermione hated to lose in anything.

He shook his head with a light smile as his attention drifted back to his research. The incantation was virilibus litant mortuis which roughly translated to Mutilate the dead. It was a taboo curse and considered to be very dangerous and advanced as it could irreversibly damage a ghost. His aim had to be spot on or the consequences could be devastating for Nearly Headless Nick.

He had to serious consider whether or not to even attempt the curse. The book had warned him that when a wizard or witch expose themselves to the dark arts, they feel begin to feel cold and powerful. That using dark magic on a regular basis will change the way they feel about people. They sense the feelings they had, the things they loved, but those feelings would have become distant.

He dabbled with dark magic in the room of requirement during his training sessions. But, he also tended to stay away from it. He didn't know if he had the strength to resist the lure if he went delving further than he had done. It would be a constant fight between himself and the darkness he knew resided within him. Dark magic, no matter how minor it maybe can lure those who are already under its thrall to move onto more serious curses and spells that cannot be so easily counter and can cause permanent harm. Was that what was happening to him?. Had he already fallen under its thrall. He wouldn't be surprised if he had. Once he'd that touched that darkness via blood magic. He knew it would never go away. It was permanent like a kind of scar that surrounded his heart that ran deep festering like an open wound on his soul. He already knew that he would never be free of that darkness, it would be with him for the rest of his life. Snape had lost his mother due to his obsession with the dark arts. Had things been different Snape could have very well been his father. Harry shuddered at the thought.

Harry closed the book and sighed leaning forward in the armchair deep in thought about what he was going to do. It wasn't like he could go ask Dumbledore or Snape. Running a hand through his hair. He stood up and went to his dormitory to think in peace.

By the time Hallow arrived, Harry was happily anticipating the Deathday party.

At quarter past five, Harry went to the kitchen and smuggled some pumpkin pasties, a jug of pumpkin juice, three slices of chocolate cake and an assortment of sandwiches for his friends. And made his way down to the dungeons with his arms full.

Thankfully, when he entered the chamber. Nicholas was there decorating alone for the party.

"Oh, Hello Harry. You're here much too early. My guest haven't even arrived yet" Nick told him.

"I know, I wanted to give you, your Deathday present" He said closing the door behind him.

"A gift?" Sir Nicholas questioned with a cheerful smile as Harry set the food down on the table "You really shouldn't have gone to the trouble, Harry, but it is much appreciated. What is it?" He asked excitedly.

Harry took a deep breath his nerves were getting the better of him as he turned away "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington would you give me the honour in beheading you?".

Sir. Nicholas eyes widened in realisation "Now?. I wasn't expecting it to be so soon. Are you sure about this. You're only in second year, Harry and I know that Dark magic isn't something to be tinkered with especially if you don't know what you're doing. The ramifications that could befall you-".

"Nick, I've dabbled with dark magic before. During the summer just before my second year, I performed a ritual in order to gain peak human condition so that my body would be able to withstand the trials and tribulation I will face in this upcoming war. There is always a debt to be paid in the end when it comes to blood magic" Harry looked down at the palm of his hand and ran a finger lightly across the long pink faded scar "To gain something you must be willing to sacrifice something. I didn't just sacrifice a few drops of my blood that night. I sacrificed my innocence so that I could not only protect myself, but my friends from what is to come. You, Nicholas I consider to be a valued friend of mine. Therefore, I am willing to do the wrong thing for the right reason. Know that you will not be the last. I will do whatever it takes, no matter the personal cost to myself to see this war through to the end. All that I ask from you, is your word that you will not tell a living or dead soul of what was spoken here".

Sir. Nicholas looked at Harry sadly and nodded "I'm truly sorry, for the burdens you're being forced to bear the brunt of. If I could, Harry, I would take your place so that you would not have had to make the sacrifices you've made for this world and your friends. You do know that despite the efforts you have taken upon yourself to protect your them, you cannot save them all".

Harry sighed heavily, "I know…but I can try" He said taking a deep breath and drew his wand "Could you move your head and lower yourself a little. This has to be precise. The consequences if I were to miscalculate my aim would be severe" He warned in all seriousness.

Sir. Nick floated down as he became level with Harry and pulled back his head as far as it would go.

Harry felt a little queasy as he blurted out the cursed words "Virilibus litant mortuis" He brought his wand down like a sword.

And Sir. Nick's head dropped clean off.

Harry felt his vision blur and he collapsed to the ground on one knee. An uncomfortable prickling sensation spread over his body as the dark magic washed over him. Something snapped inside, it was like a dam had burst its banks as untapped magic coursed through him. Everything, went dark for a moment as he heard Sir. Nick call out frantically to him.

Harry felt an emptiness that could never be filled, a void that threatened to swallow him up. He shook his head as he fought back the darkness that slowly ebbed away, but do not leave him. It would never leave him. In the darkness, he had found power. Power that he didn't even know he had. Power that came from corruption, that would lead him to spiral down a path of madness, self destruction and inevitable death if he grew to rely on it and fall deeper under its spell. There was no going back from this.

Harry shook his head and stood up "I'm fine," He replied.

"No, no, you're not, Harry" Sir. Nick said, placing a transparent hand on his shoulder.

"You're right, I'm not, but I will be" He turned around "I'll be back at seven, Nick. I need to go clear my head".

"I'll see you, tonight if you're still feeling up to it".

"I'm a man of my word, Nick" He told him "I'll be here, besides I wouldn't want to miss the priceless look on Sir. Patrick's face now would I?".

Harry dashed back up to Gryffindor Tower and went straight to the boys' dormitory bathroom. He filled the basin with water and splashed himself in the face with it. He looked up into the mirror as beads of water ran down his face. He noticed that his black hair accentuated his pallor complexion. His glinting emerald green eyes were now darker with a thick black ring around his irises. The air around him was thick with a sense of foreboding. He gave off a strange vibe. He could only describe it as the quiet before the storm. A nuclear, wind that you didn't want to be caught in the path of. He knew then that it was darkness that had seeped into his magic. He would have to find a way to hide it and fast. He could probably brush off the noticeable appearance changes as stress and exhaustion. He could use make up to give himself a healthier complexion as Dumbledore and Moody were able to see through glamours. He didn't want to end up stuck in the hospital wing for any length of time if the school matron didn't think he was taking proper care of himself.

At seven o'clock

Harry was rudely woken by Hermione, who was hovering over him.

"Are you alright, Harry. You look terrible".

Harry snorted and sat upright "I've worked myself to exhaustion. I'll take a break from my studies for a bit to recuperate. I'm not a machine you know. Can I borrow your make up. I wouldn't want to be mistaken for a ghost".

Hermione nodded "I told you, so. How many times have I told you to take a break away from your extra curricular studies and get a decent nights sleep. It won't kill you to get some fresh air every now and then. If it wasn't for Quidditch practise, you'd no doubt be stuck inside all day in the library or that hide away of yours. At least I know my limits. If you carry on like this you'll end up in the hospital wing" She lectured him.

Harry rolled his eyes at her when she wasn't looking and forced himself out of bed.

He strolled into the common room.

Ron was waiting for him "Bloody hell, mate, what happened to you?".

Harry sighed "Don't start I've already had an earful from Hermione. I've worked myself into exhaustion. Hermione called it. It was bound to happen. I've been competing with Hermione to be top of our classes, my extra curricular studies, potions club, Quidditch practise and trying to spend time with you, both. I'm surprised I didn't burn out sooner. I guess I've reached my limit. I'm going to take a break from my extra curricular and from potions club for a short while".

"Glad to hear it, mate".

Hermione came back with her make up bag.

Ron bit his lip to stifle a laugh went she began to dab all sorts of girly make up to Harry's face, so that he no longer looked like the living dead.

Afterwards,

Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way down to the dungeons to now Headless Nick's party.

The passageway had been lined with candles. The temperature dropped as they went along and what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard could be heard echoing down the corridor.

Ron winced at the awful noise "Please don't let that be some kind of ghost music".

They turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes. "My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome...so pleased you could come…" He said this time directed at Harry as he swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside.. It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was dull of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.

"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested, wanting to warm up his feet.

"Careful not to walk through anyone," said Ron nervously, and they set off around the edge of the dance floor. They passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. Harry wasn't surprised to see that the Bloody Baron, a gaunt, staring Slytherin ghost covered in silver bloodstains, was being given a wide berth by the other ghosts.

"Oh, no," said Hermione, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle—"

"Who?" said Harry as they backtracked quickly.

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor," said Hermione.

"She haunts a toilet?"

"Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it's awful trying to have a pee with her wailing at you".

"Look, food!" said Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Is that all you ever think about?"

Ron's ears burned a shade of red as he walked over to look at the assortment of goodies that weren't rotten.

Harry didn't know how Ron could stomach food at the moment what with putrid fish, maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mould and, in a grey cake in the shape of a tombstone was next to the food that Harry had brought down earlier from the kitchen.

He shook his head and turned to watch as a rather portly little man with a bowler hat approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.

"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" Harry asked him.

"Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.

"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavour," said Hermione knowledgeably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the maggoty haggis.

Ron with his mouth full of chocolate cake said, "Can we move?. I feel sick,".

They had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in mid-air before them.

"Hello, Peeves," said Harry cautiously.

"Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

"No thanks," said Hermione.

"Did you hear the rumour?".

"No, what rumour?" Asked Harry.

"That Nearly Headless Nick is now headless. Apparently, Nicholas had gone and found himself a Necromancer that took it upon himself to discrete his corpse as a Death-day present to Nicholas. Course, Nicholas won't tell us who did such a wretched thing or what it cost him in return".

"Cost him?" Harry asked.

"Necromancers are considered to be the worst sort of dark wizard there is. You can't get any darker than that. They're the masters of the darkest of arts. If a Necromancer helped Sir. Nicholas in lose his head. His help would have come with one hefty price" Ron shuddered.

"In the Muggle world, mainly in voodoo cultures. Necromancers are seen in a more sympathetic light, using their powers to commune with the dead, heal others, or use their power over souls for good ends. Perhaps, Nicholas befriended a good Necromancer after all we all have both light and dark inside of. But, it the part we choose to act on is what matters. Believe it or not I like to believe that there is a silver lining in people rather than simply condemn someone without hearing their side of the story. It isn't right to automatically label someone for something that is portrayed as evil".

"Harry's right, Ron. We don't know anything about this person other than what he practises. He could of done out of the goodness of his heart".

Ron scoffed at how ridiculous his friends sounded, "I doubt it".

Peeves nodded in agreement and turned to Hermione "I also heard you, talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves, his eyes dancing. "Rude you was about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and bellowed, "Oy! Myrtle!".

"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her—er, hello, Myrtle."

The squat ghost of a girl had glided over. She had the glummest face Harry had ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles.

"What?" she said sulkily.

"How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet."

Myrtle sniffed.

"Miss Granger was just talking about you—" said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear.

"Just saying—saying—how nice you look tonight," said Hermione, glaring at Peeves.

Myrtle eyed Hermione suspiciously.

"You're making fun of me," she said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.

"No—honestly—didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Harry and Ron painfully in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah".

"She did"

"Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"You've forgotten pimply," Peeves hissed in her ear.

Harry shouted "Enough Peeves!. If you don't leave Myrtle, alone...I'll find out who that Necromancer is from Sir. Nick and I'll set him on you. I'm sure he would give me a fair price because of who I am".

Peeves looked horrified "You wouldn't dare. You're bluffing!".

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow "I'm a Gryffindor. Can you afford to risk it?".

Peeves dropped the bowl of peanuts on the floor and fled the dungeon in terror wailing about how Potter was going to get Sir. Nick to set the Necromancer on him.

"You wouldn't really, would you?" Ron whispered.

Harry shook his head "No, I was bluffing, but Peeves doesn't need to know that".

Ron grinned relieved "Good one, mate. You just did the impossible and scared Peeves off".

Harry turned to Myrtle "I'm Harry," He winked and flashed her a charming grin "I don't believe we've met. You shouldn't listen to him, why don't you come over and with us. I'd like to get to know you, after all, who knows what will happen with the second upcoming war. You might end up having to share your bathroom with me".

Myrtle perked up as she glided over to Harry as he over his arm to her and they went off together to talk.

Ron was staring at them in shock.

"He's insane".

"He just defused the situation. I owe him one" Said Hermione relieved.

Nearly Headless Nick now drifted toward them through the crowd.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh, yes," they lied.

"Not a bad turnout," said Nearly Headless Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent… It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra…"

The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. They, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded.

A gleeful expression appeared across Sir. Nicholas face "Here we go," He said eagerly.

Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly; Harry started to clap, too, but stopped quickly at the sight of Nick's face.

The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn. The ghost leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd, and strode over to Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.

"Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"

He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nick on the shoulder.

"I heard the most ridiculous rumour that you went to see a Necromancer, this evening".

Harry grinned 'Here it comes,'.

Sir. Nick raised his head high and then pulled it clean off his shoulders "I did, an inexperienced young Necromancer who was kind enough to look into my matter personally and was successful in removing my head clean off in one swoop of his wand" He said proudly with an air of smugness "He asked for nothing in return as it was done out of the kindness of his heart. Despite, what everyone here might think. I was quite fortunate to have come across him in my time upon this earth and consider myself to be eternally in his debt".

Sir. Patrick head tumbled off his shoulders in shock. "By the gods, I didn't think you would have it in you, Nicholas, the gall to approach a Necromancer no less an inexperienced one at that, to have the honour in finally beheading you" He placed a transparent arm around Sir Nicholas "We would be honoured to have you as a member of the Headless Huntsmen, Sir. Nicholas. You have my utmost respect".

Sir. Nick nodded "Your invitation is accepted. I'd like you to meet my friends. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger".

"Live 'uns!" said Sir Patrick, giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again.

The crowd howled with laugher.

"If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick loudly, striding toward the podium and climbing into an icy blue spotlight.

"My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen, it is my great sorrow…" He began and finished his speech this time without interruption from Sir. Patrick.

Afterwards, Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hunt including Sir. Nick had started a game of Head Hockey and the crowd were turning to watch and cheer.

Harry was very cold by now, "I can't stand much more of this,".

Ron nodded in agreement his teeth chattering, as the orchestra ground back into action and the ghosts swept back onto the dance floor.

"Let's go," Hermione agreed.

They backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, and a minute later were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.

"Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall.

And then Harry heard it.

The voice of the thousand year old, Basilisk.

"…rip… tear… kill…".

"You know what, I'm tired, guys. I think I'm just going to call it an early night and meet you up at the tower. You, two go ahead".

"Are you sure, mate?".

Harry nodded and gave a genuine yawn "Yeah, I'm going to head up. I'll see you, later".

Ron and Hermione nodded and proceeded into the great hall.

Harry then bolted upstairs, three steps at a time. He knew that the noise he made the last time had scared the Basilisk off from eating Mrs. Norris. He made sure to stomp his way up the stairs listening carefully as he followed the voice to deserted passage.

He gently eased Mrs. Norris down from the torch bracket and bolted back down the stairs. He busted into the great hall. Scaring the living daylights out of both staff and the students.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: What Is This An Intervention**

"Professor Dumbledore!. You have to come with me. I found Mrs. Norris in a corridor. I can't be certain, but I think she's been petrified somehow" He said holding up the petrified cat.

The students gasped in shock.

Harry was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath "There was a message on the wall. I didn't get time to read it. I saw Mrs. Norris and came straight here".

Dumbledore came over to Harry and gently lifted Mrs. Norris, from him "Harry, can you show me where you found Mrs. Norris" He asked gravely.

Harry nodded his head frantically "Yes, Professor".

Dumbledore spoke "Professors with me. Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately in an orderly fashion".

Harry led the headmaster and the professors to the deserted corridor.

Filch was already there staring at the writing, muttering darkly about the mess underneath his breath. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked, rushing over to Dumbledore.

His popping eyes fell on Harry. "You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll—"

"Argus!. Come with me and you, too, Mr. Potter,".

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly "My office is nearest, Headmaster—just upstairs—please feel free—".

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.

As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Harry saw several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore laid Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her.

Harry slouched down in a chair outside of the candlelight, watching. His arms were folded with an unreadable expression on his face.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her—probably the Transmogrifian Torture—I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter curse that would have saved her…". Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands.

"Oh, do shut up" Harry said out of nowhere, he surprised even himself. It was out of character to be so callous, especially given the situation he had found himself in.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry aghast "Mr. Potter!" She exclaimed angrily.

Harry shrugged with indifference "Don't tell me that you believe him?. It can't have been the Transmogrifian curse as it tortures the victim to death over a long period of time. Despite, what it may appear she didn't suffer Trust me, the walls around here have ears and I think someone would of heard a cat being tortured to death with a curse that is second to the Cruciatus curse" He said uncrossing his arms and stood up, leaning over Mrs. Norris as he listened to the sound of her heart beating "Just as I thought, Mrs. Norris is still alive. She's merely been petrified. Filch this is reversible with mandrake root" Harry said standing, upright "Interesting though, as to why she was merely petrified. If someone did this. Wouldn't the Medusa curse has proven a less complex curse to perform and it's harder to cure and is lethal if not cured without a matter of minutes from suffocation".

Snape raised an eyebrow "Since, when did you become an expert on the dark arts, Potter?".

Harry said with a menacing look "I did my research...and before any of you start that is all I've done. In a duel, I might not be able to block all the curses, hexes and jinxes thrown at me. I want to know which curse I can afford to hit me. Believe me, I have no desire to fight fire with fire unless it is a life or death situation and a life was on the line then I might consider using dark magic. I won't deny it. I have no slant towards Light or Dark magic. If you didn't know before. Well, you do know. But, if you're implying that I have some sort of involved with Filch cat, then by all means I'll willingly subject myself to Veritaserum to prove my innocence if needs be".

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said and began muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand, but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly before turning to Harry giving him a searching look.

Harry averted his eyes and glowered at the floor "Don't even think about it. I am entitled to my privacy, sir. I already give you my permission to be subjected to Veritaserum, but I did not give you my expressed permission, nor am I willing to have you use Legilimency on me. Do so, and you will leave me with no choice but, to report you to the Ministry and the school board of governors for abusing your power as headmaster of this school" He half threatened.

Snape lip twitched upward at Potter having grown a backbone.

The headmaster muffled his surprise at being caught red handed. His twinkle faltered in his blue eyes as he turned to his staff "Mr. Potter is correct. Mrs. Norris has indeed been petrified. But, how I cannot say…".

"Ask him!" Shrieked Filch turning his blotched and tear stained face to Harry.

Harry felt a rage course through him like no other as he slammed the palms of his hands onto Lockhart's desk "Don't you see what's happening here!. Voldemort is behind this!. I'm certain of it!. This is some sort of scheme he's cooked up in order to get my expelled. Whilst I'm at Hogwarts or The Dursleys he cannot touch me. But, if I'm expelled and my wand snapped. I'll be left vulnerable and open to attack!. There's no doubt that I will be blamed for the attacks. I was the first one on the scene when Mrs. Norris was attacked. If a student gives petrified next everyone will begin looking for someone to point fingers at and that person will most likely be me. If the attacks do not stop Dumbledore will be removed as Headmaster and I will be expelled. He's killing two birds with one stone as it were" He snarled out pacing the office like a wild animal "I heard something that lured me into that corridor just like he wanted!. Don't you get it?!. I've done it again!. I've just walked into a trap but, this time I bloody know it!. He must have an inside man!. A student or….a professor. It's Quirrelmort all over again" He exploded as the item on Lockhart's desk rattled violently as a torrent gust of magical wind picked up.

Professor McGonagall in concern placed a hand on her young lion's shoulder "Mr. Potter, you must calm yourself. Working yourself up into a state will not help matters".

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he Occluded his emotions and nodded "I've got it under control" He turned to Lockhart and narrowed his eyes "Curious, sir that you would apply for a job that everyone believes to be cursed. You know Quirrell played his part well. He made himself appear to be the least likely culprit and shifted the blame on another" He said nudging, his head in the direction of Snape.

Snape also narrowed his eyes and stared at Lockhart in an apprising manner.

Lockhart looked around the room to see all eyes on him. He took a small step back "You can't honestly think that I had something to do with poor Mrs. Norris being petrified?".

Harry whipped out his wand "We'll just have to see about that now won't we" He knew that the man was innocent but it would divert everyone's attention from him.

He pointed his wand at Lockhart "Petrificus Totalus" It was sweet, bitter revenge for trying to use the memory charm on him and Ron down in the Chamber of Secrets.

Lockhart stiffened as his limbs locked into place.

"Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall reprimand.

"If we nip this in the bud now. If it is him than what is the harm, professor. I only wish to ensure that he hasn't been marked. I would subject him to Veritaserum or Legilimency, but I do not have the authority to do so. And if he is possessed by Voldemort then it would be useless as Voldemort would have been smart enough to cover his tracks. So, even if he hasn't been marked I cannot and will not rule him out as a main suspect. I have more to lose than anyone here" He said, standing next to Lockhart.

"Potter has a point, Minerva. If Lockhart is indeed before the attack. We can deal with him now rather than allow our students and staff to be petrified" Snape said softly in Harry's defence.

Harry grabbed Lockhart left arm and pushed the robe of his sleeve of his elbow to see a flawless arm. He stared at it in a meticulous manner. He rubbed a bit.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked "He clearly hasn't been marked, Potter".

"A glamour cannot camouflage the dark mark. But, Muggle cosmetics can. I was merely covering all the basis, sir" He replied and shoved Lockhart's sleeve down "Still, we can't be sure even if he wasn't marked as a Deatheater doesn't mean he isn't Voldemort's man. But, I suppose that it's only fair that we give you the benefit of the doubt. But know this I have my eyes on you, Lockhart and I will not be the only one," He warned as he slid his wand back into his wand holder and pointed his finger at Lockhart's chest "Finite".

Professor McGonagall gasped covering her mouth in shock at Harry's display of wandless magic as Lockhart was now able to move.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at him "You've certainly been busy, Mr. Potter. You're using wandless at a second grade level. The counter-curse is a part of your Charms final exam".

Lockhart glared harshly at Harry.

Harry ignored Lockhart and turned to Snape "What can I say, I'm a natural at Charms and Potions. I must of inherited it from my mother whilst I inherited my talent in Transfiguration and Defense Against The Dark Arts along with my knack for finding trouble from my father. I informed Professor McGonagall at the start of the year that I will be teaching myself how to do wandless magic like the children who attend the Uagadou School of Magic. If I'm ever disarmed in a duel than I have the advantage of wandless magic to simply summon my wand back".

"You're obsessing over a war that has not even begun yet, Mr. Potter. If you continue like this you'll end up in the hospital wing at the rate you're going from exhaustion. You can only push your body and magic so far before it begins to take a toil on you. What are you going to do next year with two or more addition classes?".

"I'll just have to work around it. I know you're concerned, but you needn't be. I know what I'm doing, professor. I've recently found out what my limits are and no thanks to Hermione's constant nagging have decided to take a short break from my studies and Potions club in order to recuperate" He told her.

"Miss. Granger, only nags you because she cares. Do not be angry with her for being concerned about you. And frankly, Mr. Potter, she isn't the only one. Do not take us for fools Mr. Potter that we would not have noticed that you're wearing Muggle cosmetics to hide the paleness of your skin. If it wasn't for Quidditch practise and your Herbology classes. You would isolate yourself indoors all day and not only that I know that you're probably staying up most nights to study when you should be sleeping like the rest of your housemates. And do even bother denying that you aren't taking potions to avoid falling asleep in your classes".

Harry scowled and folded his arms "What is this some kind of intervention?. We've gotten off topic. We're not gathered here because I'm solely focusing on preparing myself for the trials and tribulations that I will come to face sooner or later. We're here because Voldemort has somehow infiltrated the school and petrified Filch's cat".

"Quite right, Mr. Potter. However, Professor McGonagall does have an excellent point. You're neglecting your health, my boy".

"If I had someone to mentor me, then I wouldn't have to do this on my alone. I get that I'm not a one man army. But, it feels like that to me. You're not forced to bear the burdens that I do. Voldemort wants me dead. And no one will tell me why?" He ground out "Why did he after me in the first place?. I was just a baby at the time and was no threat to him, yet something must of scared him that much that he came after me. I'm not stupid, I know a bit about how his mind works he wanted to take me out because he had the ridiculous notion that I could pose a potential threat to him. Do not take me for a fool headmaster. There's something that I'm missing here. Something that I think you're not telling me. And frankly, sir, I don't like being kept out of the loop!" He yelled at the headmaster as an image of his godfather falling through the veil flashed through his mind.

Snape shared a look with the Headmaster as if to say 'I told you, so'.

"Mr. Potter, do not take that tone-".

"It's quite alright, Minerva. Harry, there are something's that I know that I don't feel that you're ready to know. You have my word that when the time comes I will tell you, but until then you must trust that I only have your best interests at heart" He said in a grandfatherly tone of voice.

Harry remained silent at this and scowled at the floor.

"To hell with Potter. My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris".

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep—".

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

There was a very awkward pause.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry.

Harry went, as quickly as he could without actually running. He didn't want to end up being framed for something else. He needed to get back to his friends who were most likely waiting for him in the common room with questions. Harry had decided to tell them about the voice he heard and see what they would make of it. He didn't want to mess with the events leading up to his confrontation with Riddle down in the chamber of secrets too much.


End file.
